The Snow Queen
by PKWolf014
Summary: One-shots, and other stuff for my AU the Snow Queen. :) AU (Female Hiccup) Haedryin (Male Astrid) Asher ***New chapter summary: Haedryin is severely injured and Asher is struggling to take care of the Haddock. As he waits for a rescue from Berk, and begs a nearby island for help, Haedryin's condition only seems to be getting worse rather than better.***
1. Just Breathe

**Author's Note: I know I posted this I RttE but whatever. So basically this is just a bunch of one-shots I'm going to write for The Snow Queen AU.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Asher POV (Weird right?) 

_Terror, panic, pain and worry._

 _The words best describe my feelings as I stand on one edge of the Clubhouse, my axe more than a dozen feet away, the other riders battling the Dragon Hunters outside._

 _Haedryin gives a strangled cry the dagger digging into her neck further a thin strip of red spreading across her neck. I scowl at the man holding it; trying to bury the panic swirling through me. I make one wrong move and Haedryin is dead._

 _Toothless and Stormfly are unconscious in one corner the sleep blow darts sticking out of their scales almost mockingly._

 _"Let us try this one more time, Asher." Viggo says and moves forward pushing his captive with him._

 _Let her go, let her go, let her go. I will send you to Valhalla myself if you touch one hair on her head._

 _"Just hand over the lenses that you have and your queen goes free." Viggo says. I clench my fists tightly trying to ignore Haedryin's warning shakes of her head._

 _I do nothing and she dies. I have to give the lens, I cannot let her die._

 _"Fine." I spit and turn walking towards the chest where they're in a small bag._

 _"Asher dont!" Haedryin pleads. I don't look back at her. No I refuse to let her die, a world without Haedryin is like a world without a sun. I shove the chest open and grab the sack with trembling fingers before turning back to the Grimborne. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_

 _"Good." Viggo says and hardly seems to notice Haedryin's heavy struggle. "My dear, you're going to behead yourself, struggling is useless." Viggo says. I move forward until I'm less than five feet from the man._

 _He lifts out a hand and I drop the sack into it, scowling murderously at him. "Now let her go." I growl._

 _Viggo nods, "Of course." He agrees, he releases her shoulders and moves the dagger from her neck shoving her forward. She stumbles slightly and my hands snap forward grabbing her arms and steadying her. I prepare to shove her behind me and tackle Viggo for the lenses back but Haedryin's eyes widen her mouth opening with a silent scream. No, no, no!_

 _Viggo pulls back his dagger from her back and I stare at Haedryin in horror before she collapses into my arms. "Admittedly, I am impressed, you lasted longer than most of my other opponents. You fought a good fight, but Maces and Talons is a game of strategy; that you failed to perceive." Viggo walks to the door pausing to say before moving on: "The game is over."_

 _"Ash.." Her word is cut short at a shaky breath and I fall to my knees taking her in my arms in a limp hug trying to calm my panicking heart. She'll be fine, she'll be fine-no she won't._

 _"Shh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." I promise as tears form in my eyes. She won't be and both of us know it._

 _"Take...c-care of Toothless for me. T-tell my dad I love him." She whispers her voice full of pain and sorrow._

 _"You can't leave me!" I yell and her eyes slip shut._

 _"I-I love you, A-Asher." She rasps. I take her hand in my own, twitching slightly at the cold feeling the pulse slow._

 _"I..love you to, milady." I choke through sobs before her head rolls back a final breath escaping her chapped lips. Gone. She's dead, I'll never hear her laugh or see her bright eyes, the way she wields her magic or extreme sass. I love her! And now, she's gone, dead. Dead, dead, dead._

I jerk forward in a cold sweat my bangs sticking to my forehead; my clothing damp. I shove my eyes open blinking rapidly at the darkness for anything to calm me spotting Stormfly sleeping in the corner. Her head snaps up at my shaky breathes and I lift up a hand.

"I-I'm okay." I stutter. It was just been a dream. It was just a dream...was it?!

Scrambling out of my bed I shove off the blanket and look out the window where the tall ice structure stands strong, the rest of Dragon's Edge at ease. No ships, no Viggo, no battle. It wasn't real, it wasn't real...

I move back to the bed and sit down stiffly trying to calm my racing heart. We haven't seen Viggo for months, it's fine, it's fine. Stormfly shoves under my hand and I give her half attention staring forward in a small daze.

Stormfly growls softly before she scampers down the stairs bursting from the hut. Where is she going? I need her!

Pursing my lips slightly I rub my temples softly, come on Asher, you are an adult, you don't need your parents or a dragon to calm you down. You're fine, just breathe. After several minutes I hear the front door squeak slightly. "Asher?" Haedryin calls softly.

A flood of relief washes through me, she's alive. The Snow Queen climbs up the stairs looking up at me. Her hair is loose, falling down her back in soft curls to her knees the wild layers sticking out. "Stormfly woke me, are you okay?" She asks quietly.

"I-uh, yeah." I assure. She raises an eyebrow and I sigh shaking my head slightly. She moves forward and sits next to me on the bed the wood creaking softly. After several seconds she reaches her hands up her frigid skin grazing my neck slightly. She's so cold it literally hurts to be touched by her, but even though I'm used to it I still flinch slightly. She grasps a thin chunk of the hair next to my face and starts to braid it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She shrugs as an answer, "What's wrong?" She asks sitting up slightly to braid easier. It's weird having someone do it, but it feels nice, reassuring.

I bite my lip, its not very Viking like to be scared by a dream, then again Haedryin has never been a standard Viking. "Nightmare." I admit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks after a second her eyebrows knitting together as she concentrates on the braid, looping her fingers through bits knotting it before continuing the braid. Not in the slightest. What if by telling it to her, it becomes real?

"Not really." I say and she nods softly as an answer. Stormfly enters the room looking satisfied with herself and curls up in the corner probably trying to fall asleep again. I don't want to sleep again, I dont think I'll ever rest in peace again with the image of Haedryin's bleeding body in my arms every time I close my eyes.

Yet, here she is, perfectly safe and not stabbed, a little tired but safe.

She finishes off the small braid with a final knot at the end and smiles slightly staring at it. Seeing my face, she grows serious again. "Do you think your going to go back to sleep?" She asks.

"No." I say and she nods.

"I'll stay up with you."

"No you don't have to-" I start and she lifts a finger to my lips.

"I know. I want to." She assures and spins her bracelet around her wrist slightly fingering the pearls of Dinja. After a few seconds she looks up at me. "I'll help you patrol the Edge." She says with a smile and I smirk softly. She knows me well. I nod and grab my axe lying at the end of my bed, I get to my feet as Haedryin gets to hers and we both slip down the stairs, out of the house and to Dragon's Edge. I give her another half glance as she rubs under her eyes slightly, if Viggo comes here, he won't get to her. Not if I have any say in it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	2. Works Every Time

**A/N: Asher's POV is popular currently. :) He's an interesting character though. :) Anyway. This is sort of a glimpse into HTTYD 2. :)**

* * *

Asher POV

Stormfly glides across the water towards the boat sailing across the ocean. I smirk slightly and give a half glance back at the other riders as Erika's piercing worried cry echoes through the air, "We have nowhere to go, nothing to sell and no heads to call our own." She rants.

I pat Stormfly's side and she readies her claws going in a deep dive towards the boat. "If we don't show up with dragons and fast-" She starts to say before Stormfly's claws wrap around her shoulders, jerking her up towards the air.

"Careful what you wish for!" I call teasingly down towards her, the dragons quickly pulling up away from the boat.

"Erika daughter of Eret!" A voice screams and Stormfly loops preventing a net from hitting us. I smirk with satisfaction.

"What is this?" Erika demands. I look down at her smiling brightly.

"A kidnapping."

"Yay can she ride with me! Can she? Can she?" Tuffnut asks in a purring tone and Ruffnut snorts with disgust pulling their shared Zippleback away from the woman.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago." I explain and look down at her again. Her face flashes with a disbelieving look.

"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp, just kill me now." she commands.

I grin, "That can be arranged." I assure and pat my Nadder's neck, "Stormfly drop her."

Erika lets out a long scream as Stormfly releases her, letting gravity take it's course. I laugh and pat her side, "Good girl!" I applaud then point down at the rapidly descending dragon trapper, "Stormfly fetch!"

"AHHH! ALRIGHT! OKAY! I WILL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!" Erika screams.

Stormfly's claws wrap around her shoulders stopping her decent and the worry in my chest easies slightly. I smirk and stretch my arms out popping my fingers smiling smugly, "Hmph, work's every time."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! :D Feel free to make requests! Seriously! :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Phantom Pains

**Author's Note: Just popped into my head. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Time: During RTTE**

* * *

Phantom Pains

Haedryin POV:

Life on Dragon's Edge is interesting, were out here on our own, little support and two days away from our home island, however I have high doubts that any of the riders can process this.

"TUFFNUT _! DO. NOT._ SWALLOW THAT!" I shriek as he lifts the egg above his head tipping his neck. He's been trying to determine if it would kill him for all of dinner, but he wants to see if it will crack and hatch a bird in his stomach.

Tuffnut hesitates and looks at me. "Why?" He groans.

Heeth snorts and leans against the table, "Gee, dunno maybe because it will get caught in your throat?" He offers sarcastically.

Tuffnut shrugs, "Nah, I dont think that's it." He says and lifts the white object up again. My eyes widen and Ruddnut smirks leaning back in her chair.

"Tuffnut-" I warn and he tilts his head back before dropping the egg. With half a second to react, I leap to my feet and throw my hands forward and ice smashes into the white egg throwing it forward and embedding into the wall frozen.

Tuffnut stares at the egg then looks at me with disbelief. "I cannot believe you right now." He says.

I groan and rub my temples. Today has been hot, and my brain has been sluggish, and it has to be the day the twins and Snotlout are more aggravating than normal.

"Yeah, Iyn, its not like he could have actually swallowed it anyway." Snotlout argues. I give her an annoyed look before sighing.

"Fine. I'm going on patrol, try not to burn down Dragon's Edge well I'm gone." I command and Tuffnut snorts.

"No promises!"

I move away from the table and as soon as I place weight on my left foot or what's left of it, a sharp pain races through the limp.

A pained expression flashes across my face but I quickly try to hide it forcing myself to limp forward as best I can. One more minute with them and I fear the loss of my sanity.

The second step is worse than the first and my leg almost gives out. No, no, no. I cant deal with one of these right now. I limp another step and my back is finally to the riders so I don't shove the pained expression to the side.

"Iyn are you okay?" Fishlegs asks. I freeze and all conversation dies as six pairs of eyes snap towards me.

I let out an uneasy laugh, "Yeah, I'm good." I assure and limp forward another step. Almost to Toothless. Toothless is curled up next to the doorway but lifts his head at my uneven steps.

The pain shoots through my leg harder, like someone taking the missing part and twisting it in half so it snaps. A sharp pained cry escapes my lips and I close my eyes tightly as my foot gives out and I fall to my knees.

There's a scraping of chairs against the wood before the hurried steps of the other riders leak into my ears, "Your highness?" Asher asks quietly and his hand lands on my shoulder.

"'m fine." I lie quickly and purse my lips tightly as another wave of pain shoots through the missing limb.

"Yeah." Snotlout agrees dryly.

"What's wrong?" Asher asks as a few pained tears leak down my face.

"I...It..." I start through pained wheezes. Toothless coos softly and shoves his head under my hand. "my..AH!" I let out a scream as it worsens and I fall forward nearly face planting but Asher's arms catch me.

The pain is more persistent, more than when I sliced my hand open when I was seven or when I burned my forearm so bad it made a third degree look like normal skin.

Sobs rack through me and I bite my quivering lip, "Oh," Fishlegs breathes after a second.

"Oh..." Ruffnut repeats.

"It must be a phantom pain." Fishlegs murmurs.

I've had dozens but not very many in front of the other riders. "Fishlegs grab some water." Asher commands, "Heeth, Snotlout take the patrol, Ruff, Tuff clean up the Clubhouse." Asher commands.

"On it." The twins say in sync.

Toothless coos softly and Asher wraps my arm around his shoulder before pulling me to my feet. The pain is more intense and a stifled scream works its way up my throat.

"No.." I choke as Asher starts to move forward. He freezes and Toothless gives a small growl, after a second Asher's lifts me up bridal style and moves forward.

My limbs feel disconnected and my leg throbs worse with every step Asher takes, I can't stop the groans that leave my lips along with the thick tears that run down my face.

After what feels like forever, Asher sets me down on a bed and Toothless hops next to me, and I throw myself forward wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I squeeze my eyes tightly and let out another sob, "Make it stop...please..." I beg through tears.

Stop it, you can take care of yourself, Iyn.

There's a small hesitated moment before Asher sighs, "I'm sorry." I choke pulling back from Toothless's scales and look back at Asher's blurred figure through the tears. "I should be stronger than this."

Asher shakes his head, "No." He says firmly and moves forward gently steering me back down to the bed. "It is okay, just relax."

"I cant! It hurts to much." I groan and Asher moves his hand forward and starts to run it through my bangs.

"Its okay, just relax." Asher commands. Toothless drapes a wing over me and I shut my eyes tightly trying to shove the pain to the side. Asher's hand weaves through my hair gently and I soon fall asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'll probably post the jealous Asher thing next but still feel free to leave requests! ;) :) :)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Jealous

**Author's Note: ... :/ Not fond of the ending. In the slightest.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Time: After RTTE before HTTYD2**

* * *

Jealous 

Toothless lands on Berk and I swing off his back rubbing the top of his scales as a silent thank you. "Ah, Iyn, glad you're here." Dad says as I walk towards him. Me and the other riders had been doing a loop around the island. "The Murderous Mercies are almost here." He says.

I nod and walk forward next to his side. We're supposed to be at this tribes peace treaty resigning as they're known to be a little, rough. I forced everyone else into going with me incase things get...interesting.

"I know, we passed their ships as we were flying here." I say after a second Asher and the other dragon riders climbing off of their dragon's backs moving behind us. We walk towards the dock Gobber trailing after us, me on Dad's left side, Gobber on his right.

Dad moves forward towards the dock and lifts his chest up as if trying to make himself look more intimidating. I roll my eyes at the thought, he's Stoick the Vast, there's not really much you have to do to seem intimidating.

The Murderous Mercies captain ship docks and a man steps in front of the gangplank, he's tall with spiky red hair sticking out in all angles, armor wound around his forearms shoulders. "Presenting high chief of the Murderous Mercies: Grit the Perfidious!"

Well that name just encourages confidence.

The man steps to the side revealing a tall, large Viking man dressed in similar attire to his announcers, a thick beard weaved with braids with beads sticking off his face. He gives a brisk nod to the announcer and steps of the gangplank the wood creaking under his weight.

"Stoick!" Grit says cheerily and gives Dad a swift hand shake, "What's it been, twenty years?"

"Aye." Dad agrees.

"Ah, where's Valka?" Grit asks scanning around Dad for the woman.

"She's dead; taken in a dragon raid." Dad answers after a moment of hesitation. Grit's expression changes to that of pity for a second.

"I'm sorry."

"Me to. I don't think you've met my daughter," Dad says and rests a hand on my shoulder his fingers twitching slightly.

"I have not." Grit agrees turning his gaze to me.

"This is Haedryin, my heir." Dad says and I give a small nod my stomach plummeting slightly at the last word.

"My…" Grit trails off watching me for a second, "Well then," He says and turns looking at another black haired man as he walks of the gang plank. He looks a little older than Asher, maybe by a year or so and has a fit build his hair cropped short above his ears the way he walks radiating importance, "This is my son and heir, Keith."

Keith stares at all of us eyes lingering on the dragons momentarily before jumping across people again. His gaze lands on me and rests there.

I purse my lips slightly, "Right then, shall we get on with it?" Dad asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, we shall, lead on Stoick." Grit says and Dad does so moving forward towards the Great Hall.

The group quickly splits into smaller sets of two or three. The Murderous Mercies mixing among Berk. I hang back a bit, breaking from my father's side. Maybe I can find the twins and talk to them for a second, Asher's gone in the group and I think Snotlout it bugging him currently, can't interrupt that. I smirk at the thought slightly and shaken from my thoughts as Keith leaps into stride next to me.

"Didn't catch your name, love." Keith asks a accent visible.

"Haedryin." I answer.

"Haedryin," He tries on his tongue and then nods softly. "It's pretty."

"Thank you." I say and he smirks slightly.

"Just like the girl whose named it." Keith adds and I tense slightly my shoulders locking.

Oh boy. This should be interesting.

"Yeah.." I agree trailing off slightly.

There's a long moment of silence the others talking around us with long laughs and loud voices. Keith smirks slightly.

 **Asher POV**

"So then I thought to myself, why would the Terrible Terror's act like that? It's not anywhere near character." Snotlout remarks to me and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Yup." I agree.

She's been talking non stop about Pain for the last few minutes, I know more about that small dragon than I do myself now. I open my mouth to make another comment but snap it closed as Headryin's laughter catches my attention.

What is so funny?

I turn my head scanning for her among the crowd and spot Keith and her walking side by side. Haedryin lets out another laugh a smile spreading across her lips. I'm not close enough to hear what they're saying but a small wave of fear twists through my stomach.

"Well lookie," Snotlout sings as she spots the same thing I did, she nudges my elbow, "looks like our little Snow Queen has found herself a king."

I let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah." I agree.

 **Haedryin POV**

I let out another snicker at Keith's joke and look over at him, "You're ridiculous." I say and he tosses his bangs from his eyes.

"I'm also a great Viking." He says and I roll my eyes slightly.

After a few more minutes of a light conversation my words die in my throat as a hand swings over my shoulders. I tense my hands preparing a blast of ice but I quickly recognize said person to be Asher. What is he doing?

"Keith," Asher says cheerily though they're thick venom in his eyes, "I don't think we've met."

"No we haven't." Keith agrees watching both of us.

"I'm Asher Hofferson." Asher says.

"I'm sorry are you two…" He trails off for a second.

"Yes." Asher says as I open my mouth to say no. I stare up at him flabbergasted. What on Earth is he doing!?

"Oh, I didn't know." Keith says awkwardly.

"Keith," I say smiling so tightly I'm sure it looks beyond forced, "will you tell my dad I'll be a little late?" I ask and he nods.

"I will." Keith slips into the crowd pulling away from me and Asher and I rip away from his grip and grab his forearm dragging him away from the Murderous Merics and the Berkians. I shove him into an alley before stepping into it myself.

"Asher!" I exclaim. Jealous little-did he seriously think I would…

"What? I thought-" Asher starts.

"You weren't thinking." I snap before he can finish the sentence. I release a long breath and grip the bridge of my nose muttering a curse under my breath. I look up at the blond again as he stares at me like a guilty child caught stealing.

"Would you like me to have left you with that flirty idiot?" Asher asks and I look up at him.

"Your jealous."

"I am not." Asher says and folds his arms across his chest, "What do I have to be jealous of?"

"I can't believe you! We were having a conversation Asher, a _normal conversation_ and you-" I release a thick breath and stare at him for several seconds.

"So you're mad at me?"

"Beyond mad." I assure.

"I was just..." He trails off and sighs, "Nothing, I'm sorry." He turns and starts to walk off. My anger floods slightly watching him and I reach out before I fully understand what I'm doing.

Asher tenses before looking over at me, eyes wide. I move my hand back from his shoulder an awkward silence between both of us. "It's okay." I murmur finally.

Asher stares at me for several long seconds before he lifts out his hand. I smile and take it. "You're such an idiot," I mutter and lean forward kissing him on the cheek. "My king."

* * *

 **Authors Note: ... :/ I rewrote this like twenty times. Originally it took place after HTTYD2 and Asher said, "I'm Asher Hofferson, Haedryin's betrothed." But then it was just weird. So...sorry, probably didn't reach your expectations.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Protective

**Authors Note: :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Protecitve

Time: Riders Of Berk

(Toothless POV)

We're falling.

There's not much I can do about it. My prosthetic tailfin is ripped beyond compare, the burned ashes blowing with the wind. I'm a dragon and we're supposed to soar but lately since I found Haedryin, I've done a lot of falling.

Speaking of which, my little sister leans down into my neck putting her complete and utter trust in me. She's more than a sister though, it's hard to explain but she is sort of...part of me.

"Hold Toothless." She murmurs softly into my neck her voice rung with a small bit of terror and panic.

And she has a right to.

The Queen opens her giant maw, the terrible smelling gas I catch a whiff of even through the quick pace were falling down towards Earth. The ground the unforgiving ground.

A small sparking noise catches my hearing and Haedryin's head pulls up, "NOW!" She shouts. I whip around and fire a blast into the Queen's mouth the dragon's six eyes widening with surprise before she the gas ignites, blasting her inside out.

She spreads her wings outwards but can't; the ice Haedryin spread across them preventing the limbs from spreading outwards towards the sky. A roar of panic leaves the giant dragon's mouth and I tuck my wings in close to my sides before diving forward towards one of hte larger holes.

We exit it as the Queen hits the ground.

The blast of heat stings my scales and I do my best to block Haedryin from it.

I start to weave through the large spikes and hear a horrible snapping noise and Haedryin's panicked voice, "No,"

The tail appears in front of us and my eyes widen with shock and horror as I try to pull up but the tailfin is gone. I can't fly with one, "No!" Haedryin shouts before I smash into it. Her weight leaves my back and I flip around looking back towards her as her eyes slip shut her back smacking into the flames.

I dive forward my panic propelling me. My claws stretch out and I grasp her tightly wrapping our wings around both of us. I close my eyes tightly and smash into the ground the world going black for several long moments.

When I reopen my eyes I can't seem to focus on anything. I take in a shuddering breath. As my breathing steadies I slowly regain consciousness. Half in and half not conscious. I let out a breath.

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

Why am I here? I think back and memories slowly start to resurface slowly the first was off a small girl holding a knife over me, the next was stealing her glove, then the first horrible flight, the ring, and then the long sail to Dragon Island and the Queen…

I take in a sharp breath as I realized why I'm here. Haedryin was falling into fire, and I had caught her. I can't feel all my limbs and I try to force them to get feeling to make sure I still have her. I focus and then very slowly feel nothing.

Raw panic races through me and I snap my wings open staring around for the Snow Queen but see nothing. I leap to my feet as her father breaks through the cloud of ash staring at me with horror as he realizes his daughter is gone. No! This isn't how it's supposed to be, but the only thing left showing that she existed is a burned riding vest….

"Toothless?"

The soft voice breaks me from my dreams and I snap my head upwards my eyes narrowed to slits my claws unsheathed, "Toothless?" The voice asks again and I turn my head as I recognize it relief flooding through me.

Haedryin.

It was just a dream.

Haedryin is sitting up in her bed her long hair falling down her back in soft waves, "You okay bud?" She asks with concern her eyebrows knitted together. Her green eyes still hold a small amount of tiredness. I must have woken her.

But she's alive!

I move forward towards her happily and shove my head into her stomach happily burying myself into her. She yelps slightly but rests a hand on my forehead, "Nightmare?" She asks softly and I nod looking up at her.

She was dead.

I've never felt such great relief.

Haedryin grabs her prosthetic and swings off of her bed moving towards the rock slab after a second she looks back at me. No communication is needed between us. I move forward towards the slab and lay down greeted seconds later by her back resting against my side.

I rest a wing over her protectively and curl my tail around her feet. It's nearly five more minutes before her breathing steadies signifying she's asleep.

I growl softly and stay awake scanning around us before closing my eyes and curling around her. I will protect her as she does with me.

Always.

* * *

 **Authors Note: :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Marry Me? Part l

**Authors Note: Yeah, this is probably going to be three maybe more parts long. Heads up: This is rushed, not intentionally but I dont feel in a mood to change it. Also, this is kind of violent, nothing bloody but yeah..**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors I missed!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Marry Me? Part 1

Time: HTTYD2 (After)

"Have you seen Asher?" I ask and grab Tuffnut's arm pulling him around to look at me. The giddy Thorsten covered completely in Snoggletog decorations shakes his head.

"Nope." he says and I release his arm weaving through the thick crowd again. All the dragons left to lay their eggs a few days ago, Toothless going with them with the automatic tailfin. I'm not entirely sure why but I didn't question it...too much.

I grab Mom's shoulder and spin her around looking at her, "Have you seen Asher?" I ask and she shakes her head her laugh dying slightly.

"No, why?" She asks the faint accent ringing through the air.

"He was supposed to meet me here." I answer. Mom's eyebrows knit together in small worry.

"Hmm, maybe you should go look for him." She says and gives me a gentle push towards the doors.

I shake my head, "I can't. Who would deal with all of these people?" I ask and we both scan around us to the hundreds of Vikings racing past us yelling things at the top of their lungs. Mom laughs.

"I've got it; go find your prince." She says and I sigh before moving forward towards the doors greeting several people and waving at others.

It's been three months since my dad's death and the Snoggletog celebrations are making my insides crawl. I miss him. I miss him a lot; so bad everytime I think about something he used to be here for, I want to burst into sobs and never stop crying.

I take a step outside and am immediately greeted by a thick blast of cold air. I release a breath and scan the empty village for the missing Hofferson. Where would he be? Stormfly isn't here so he wouldn't be in the sky.

I wrap my arms around myself for comfort as I move through the empty streets trying to see everything at once as I move through the empty shops and houses. After nearly ten minutes and still no sign of him, I grumble something heavily under my breath before moving towards the woods. If he was seriously stupid enough to go in them by himself in the dark without a dragon I think I'm going to dunk him in the pond a few times.

"Asher?" I call as I walk into the woods.

Nothing.

I take in a calming breath and close my eyes sensing for his snowflake. Left, I turn in that direction and weave through the trees shouts starting to catch my attention along with a large bang. What on Earth…?

I move forward quicker and can spot a fire in the woods along with several loud laughs and metal. A hand clamps over my mouth as I get closer and my eyes widen with panic. I lift up my foot to stop on theirs as hard as I can and the hand draws back, "Shh," Asher hisses.

I draw away from him and stare at him for several seconds in disbelief, "What are you doing here?" I ask my voice as low as his.

Asher grabs my arm and tugs me down next to him in the bush he's hiding behind staring at the pirates. "I saw them here and I've been stalking them for hours." Asher answers his voice even lower.

Are you kidding me?! Pirates, here!?

Now?!

"Hours?" I repeat looking over at him in shock. He gives a brisk nod returning his attention to the men in front of us. Footsteps ring behind us and my eyes widen before I whip my head around staring behind us as a thick hand reaches forward in a blur grabbing me by the neck and lifting me off the ground.

My breath catches in my throat and the man's fingers twitch as he tightens his hold. Asher leaps to his feet, "Let her go." He growls and his left hand balls into a fist as his right hand grabs his axe.

"Eh, eh, I wouldn't do that lad." The pirate says and starts to walk forward through the trees dragging me forward by the throat. I squint my eyes and strain my being strangled neck looking for Asher.

Another pirate shoves him forward gripping his shoulder tightly.

My vision starts to blur, my lungs screaming as if reminding me, hey! We can't breathe! Yeah. I noticed.

I bring my hands up trying to peel the fingers from my throat but the grip is iron. My captor tosses me to the ground and I let out several coughs my breaths coming out raspy. "Caught these two spying, Capt'n." The man reports.

I grip my neck where I'm sure several bruises are starting to form as Asher is tossed to his knees beside me. "Are you okay?" He murmurs and I nod sucking in several breaths.

"Spyin'?" A thickly accented voice asks and I look up as a man walks forward. He's wearing a long black pirate coat with a long black beard and hard dark brown eyes staring at us, almost black. He clicks his tongue, "Mmm, can't have that."

I look up at him forcing the best murderous glare I can muster, "What are you doing on my island?" I demand my voice coming out weaker than I meant for it to. Wow, really threatening. Shut up.

The man laughs, " _Your_ island, lassie? Are you Stoick the Vast?"

My gaze hardens, "Stoick is dead. I am the chieftess." I say and the man laughs harder at this the rest of his crew joining in with him.

Asher's gaze hardens.

The man rips out a sword and presses it at my chin, "Then I guess we'll have to deal with you." He says and I lift my head above the metal pursing my lips into a thin angry line. Asher scowls at the man's feet. I shake my head back and forth several times.

"It would be wise for you to leave now." I say darkley.

"Nah, missy, we ain't goin' anywhere till we've got all the loot this tiny island has." The captain answers. My fingers curl around the dirt and I scowl at the ground for several seconds before I give Asher a half glance.

"Duck."

He does so and I jerk my hands up ice spreading under every pirate I can sees' feet and the weapons clatter against the ground from the surprise. I get to my feet my fists clenched tightly as I stare at them, "You should leave well you can." I say and they stare at me with shock and fear.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea." One mutters.

"Shut it." Another answers.

Asher gets to his feet and dusts off his shirt of imaginary dirt. A shing of metal makes both of us twist our heads around as a pirate I missed throws a long dagger forward. It happens in such a swift movement I don't have time to react just stand there as if rooted into place.

It's going to hit and kill me.

I lift my hands up to block it as the world snaps back into motion. A gasp of pain and agony snaps me from my frozen thought and I stare forward my eyes widening with horror. Asher stands in front of me, his arms outstretched to block me from the weapon that's shoved through his middle all the way to the hilt.

No.

"ASHER!" I shout and my hands fall the ice breaking from my shock and horror. Asher takes a step back in shock nearly tripping over me as he stares at the weapon as if he doesn't realize what's happening before he crumbles backwards.

That stupid idiot! If this doesn't kill him _I_ will!

I catch him by his upper body and set him down on the ground grabbing the dagger and ripping the weapon out before I fully process what I'm doing and toss the weapon to the side as if it's on fire.

The pirates give several grunts and I hardly pay attention to them staring at Asher with horror, "Asher, Asher." I say and shake his shoulders back and forth gently trying to gain a response.

Nothing.

No!

No!

 _No!_

"PIty. I was sort of starting to like him." The pirate captian comments offhandedly behind me. My spine goes rigid and I look up at them.

" _Get. Off. My. Island_." I hiss and set Asher gently down on the ground getting to my feet and staring at them murderously.

"Um..sir…" One pipes up.

I snap my hand outwards covering a spear with frost and jerk it from the man's grip towards my hand spinning around and shoving several people off their feet. I swing my hand forward and several men dodge the blasts of ice headed for them.

Asher gasps giving a weak cough clutching his stomach tightly. We did nothing to these men and they stabbed him. Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. I need them to get out of here before I can help Asher.

I swing my hands forward ice spreading up across the ground towards them, time blurs slightly the ice spreading up and out, sending people heading for the docks, finally after what feels like hours the cry of retreat shouts up and the pirates race towards their ship.

My vision snaps back into place and I take in panting breaths feeling drained. The last pirate races down the forest and I shake my head slightly whipping back around towards Asher. I skid onto my knees not caring if I'm hurt. A stab is a lot worse than a few knee scrapes. Oh Thor. Stab.

I grab him in my lap, "Asher! Asher, ASHER!" I yell and shake him back and forth wishing Toothless was here. Anyone. I'm terrified.

"Hae..dry.." Asher coughs his dimmed blue eyes opening. He runs his hand along my face and I take his hand on my own tears falling down my face as I stare at him. He could die.

 _Die_.

I can't lose him!

"I'm sorry." Asher murmurs. Asher coughs again his eyes slipping shut as he pulls his hand away his fingers moving down towards the small pouch on the right side of his belt. No, don't be sorry! You're going to be fine! He's dying and both of us know it. "Milady, I love you." He murmurs and reaches his hand up pressing something into my fingers and clasping ours together, "I always will."

He goes limp slipping into unconsciousness and I shake my head in horror. "No. You're going to be okay! You're going to be okay!" I promise through choked tears and stare down at my hand my fingers curling around the object. A ring. He just _proposed_ to me.

Asher I HATE YOU!

 _WHY DID YOU DO THIS_!

My vision is so blurry I can't see anything and I grip my hand tighter around his. "Please be okay. I love you."

I gather the Hofferson up in my arms and stand my sobs openly taking air, "No, no, no, no, no!" I chant as I start to race back towards the village clutching the ring in my left hand. "HELP! HELP!" I scream as I break into the streets my voice echoing around me, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Ice is spreading under my feet and snow is beginning to fall as I race towards the Great Hall's steps. The doors break open several people rushing out at my screaming.

"Haedryin?" Several murmur.

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs shove their way to the front racing down the stairs to meet me their eyes widening with shock as they see Asher, bleeding out in my arms. "You have to help him." I choke through my sobs my voice still raised at an unnatural pitch.

The Berikan's start to shove down the steps and Irrika takes in a gasp as she sees me, "Come." She commands after a second of registering the situation. She races forward towards Gothi's hut and I chase after her keeping Asher and the ring clutched firmly in my hand stumbling several steps as I fail to spot rocks and branches through my tears.

After what feels like forever, we break into the small elder's hut and said elder shoves her way in front of me pointing towards a cot. Irrika moves forward and I set Asher down on the cot receiving the barest of a groan. I take in shaky breaths and Irrika grabs several medical bags, "It's bad. Haedryin, breathe." She commands and looks up at me.

"I am." I choke but the word comes out strangled.

Irrika shakes her head starting to unravel several layers of gauze, "No you're not. You can't stay here. You're going into shock. Ruff, Tuff!" Irrika shouts and I shake my head in horror.

" _NO_!" I cry as they move forward. I have to stay here with him.

"My queen," Tuffnut murmurs softly and grabs my forearm gently pulling me to my feet.

"No!" I yell and try to break away from his grip moving back towards Asher.

"Iyn, breathe." Snotlout commands and grabs my shoulders steering me from the hut. No! I have to stay! I can't let him die!

A large group is gathered and I can't even look at them through my gasping sobs and choking. "Move!" Fishlegs shouts and the crowd parts as Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut drag me from the hut steps towards my house.

I can't spot my mom in the crowd, I can't see anything. Just the raw panic racing through me and my lungs burning with every breath.

"Sit." Snotlout's voice commands breaking me from the jumbled tears. I do so without a second thought and see that I'm next to the hearth my choking getting worse. "Shh, breathe." Snotlout shoothes.

"I can't." I gasp my fingers curled so tightly around the ring, "I have to see him." I say and Snotlout shoves down on my shoulders as I start to stand.

"No." She commands and there's a second before her hand hesitantly spreads out and she wraps me in a half hug. I close my eyes tightly and lean into my cousin's shoulder my whole body shaking with sobs and tears of panic and tears of utter hopelessness and pain. I need Toothless. I need Asher to be okay. What if he dies and I'm not there?

Ruffnut and Tuffnut's hands pull my messy hair apart and the two siblings start to work through it several mutters and grunts escaping their lips.

Fishlegs sits down next to us and I close my eyes tightly the sobs not stopping or the hurt feeling any less. Exhaustion rings through me and before I fully register whats going on, I slip asleep, the tears still falling.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yeah, like I said earlier this is probably going to be three chapters long, maybe two. :)**

 **Please review!**


	7. Marry Me? Part ll

**Authors Note: Yay! Here is part 2. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Marry Me? Part 2

(Asher POV)

Every inhale aches.

I blink several times the world blurring but gradually coming back into focus. My lungs are stinging and breathing feels like having fire shot through my lungs every time air enters them. I blink several more times trying to figure out why I'm in the healer's hut. Slowly like it's walking through mud, my memories start to return.

The pirates, taking the dagger for Haedriyn, the ring….oh Thor, Haedryin! Is she okay?

I jerk into a sitting position prepared to battle and take in a gasp of pain at the movement my hands flying across my lungs. "Asher." A voice says that I instantly place to my sister says and I feel her hands press me down to the cot again. "You need to sit still." Astrid says her voice firm.

I cough a few times and curl in on myself. "You nearly gave Mom and Dad a heart attack, there at home panicking because of you." She criticizes in a teasing tone.

"Ay." Valka says and I turn my head looking at her. She's sitting at the end of the bed. My sister is on a chair next to me and I scan the room for the person that's racing through my mind right now but can't spot her.

"Wh..where's Hae..dryi..n?" I say through heavy wheezes.

Valka sighs and rubs under her eyes the two girls sharing a look, "We're not sure."

"What?" I exclaim and jerk into a sitting position, the pirates _did_ get her!?

"Asher." valka says and shoots me a look and I sit back on my elbows.

"Bro, relax." Astrid commands and presses her finger on my shoulder. The force normally would have annoyed me but my limbs give out and I collapse on the bed.

"No. We have to find-" I start.

"What we meant," Astrid interrupts, "is that after she brought you back to Berk screaming her head off, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs dragged her off."

Relief floods through me, "is she okay?" I ask and then pause, "How long have I been out?"

"Five hours. Congratulations you beat Gothi's prediction by ten hours. And from what I saw I think so, I'm not sure." Astrid answers and I look at Valka. She nods in confirmation.

"I haven't been down there to check on her but I imagine that the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout are taking care of her." She says and I shake my head slightly a dizzying blurriness racing through me. I try to force my eyes open but with the sudden silence all I can focus on is the stab.

It aches unnaturally and I curl in on myself again before I slip into unconsciousness again.

(Haedryin POV)

I shake my head slightly opening my eyes the movement causing my entire body to groan with protest. I blink my eyes open and stare forward at the blurry scenery in front of me. I sit up and see that I'm in my room. It's dark so it's somewhere in the middle of the night I'd guess.

My fingers brush over something at my side and I look down spotting the glint of silver.

Oh Thor.

Asher.

I leap to my feet and grab the ring from off the side of my bed brushing off my clothing as I do spotting the thick stain of red across the entire blue part of my dress. Gritting my teeth in annoyance I grab the nearest knife I can spot and slice the dress down the side my panic for Asher propelling everything I do.

I can rehem it later.

I look down at the dark blue undershirt and see that the stain didn't go through both layers of clothing. I shove the torn fabric to the side under my bed and slip the silver ring into my pocket as I listen for a second for other life in the house.

Judging by how they reacted yesterday..whenever it was I don't think they're going to let me out of here yet.

I pick up several bits of conversation and inwardly curse moving towards my skylight. I keep my footsteps quiet as I move across the wooden planks and give a longing look towards Toothless's rock slab.

I need him right now.

I shove open the skylight shutters and they creak softly. I tense and when no one stops the small conversation and I swing a leg over the edge of the window and grab the edge my fingers curling around the window sill before I drop onto the ground with a soft thump.

Berk is covered in a thick layer of snow and it's still snowing.

Probably my fault.

I think about that later.

I move forward across the snow my prosthetic sinking through several parts and I nearly trip and fall on my face several times only succeeding twice. When I make it to the healer's hut nearly fifteen minutes later I shove open the door my breath coming out as a small puff into the darkness.

Gothi immediately looks up at me from where she's standing next to a cot and gives a small sweet smile before stepping to the side. There's no one else here but me and..Asher. I spot him on the cot Gothi was next to. If he's asleep or unconscious I can't tell I'm just glad that he's alive.

I move forward and give a nod of thanks to Gothi as I pass her plopping down on the chair next to the bedside and clasping my hands together.

Hours pass and Gothi eventually leaves the two of us.

After nearly five hours, I take the ring from my pocket and stare at it. The base is a glinting silver and there's a crystal in the center crafted into a snowflake with glints of wire wrapped around it covered in gold flecks. Where Asher got it all from I don't know but it's beautiful.

I spin it in between my fingers for several long moments staring forward. I hope those pirates had enough sense to leave. If they didn't they must be crazy, I lost myself when I attacked them, I can't even remember what happened beyond flashes of blue and crackles of lightning.

"Do you like it?" A soft voice asks and I jump the ring almost flying from my fingers. I jerk my head left towards where Asher is looking at me, his head turned in my direction. A laugh of relief escapes my lips and I throw myself forward towards him wrapping him in a tight hug not caring if I break a few bones in the process.

Asher returns it before wincing. "Sorry." I say and pull back sitting in the chair and look at him. He gives a tight smile before staring at me for several long seconds and taking my hand, "Will you marry me Haedryin?"

My face breaks into a smile and I nod several times, "Yes!"

He grins the expression looking tired and he takes the ring from my death grip and slides it onto my finger intertwining our fingers. "That's good." He says tiredly and I shake my head softly.

"Get some rest, my king. We'll talk about it later." I say and he nods closing his eyes and visibly relaxing. There's several minutes before his breathing steadies indicating he's asleep. I keep our hands clasped together staring at the ring for several more moments my eyes widening with happiness.

I release a relieved breath and shift on the chair into a more comfortable position before closing my eyes and I feel myself start to nod off.

"I love you." Asher murmurs and I half open my eyes squeezing his hand slightly before relaxing again.

"I know."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yeah, I'm sure Stormfly had a nasty shock when she got back. :) Yeah, Asher heals and they all live happily ever after. :)**

 **Please review!**


	8. Drago's Discovery

**Authors Note: :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Drago's Discovery

(Asher POV)

"I don't like it." I declare as Stormfly lands on the small glacier being used as a resting spot for our dragons. I scan the sky for Stoick, Gobber and Haedryin again, "They should have been back with Iyn by now." I say and Tuffnut tosses something into the ocean.

"I don't like it either." He groans, "Erika daughter of Eret was the girl of my dreams, my everything!"

Ruffnut whacks his arm, "Man up, you idiot." She commands.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Tuffnut argues.

The two smash their heads together in anger and I scan the skies again, "What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help?" I twist around on the saddle looking back at the direction Skullcrusher and Grump disappeared to. "We have to find them."

"No, no wait, Stoick said-" Fishlegs starts to argue.

"It doesn't matter what he's said if they've all been captured." I interrupt, Stormfly leaps into the air, "Come on!"

000o000

Stormfly glides across the water towards the boat sailing across the ocean. I smirk slightly and give a half glance back at the other riders as Erika's piercing worried cry echoes through the air, "We have nowhere to go, nothing to sell and no heads to call our own." She rants.

I pat Stormfly's side and she readies her claws going in a deep dive towards the boat. "If we don't show up with dragons and fast-" She starts to say before Stormfly's claws wrap around her shoulders, jerking her up towards the air.

"Careful what you wish for!" I call teasingly down towards her, the dragons quickly pulling up away from the boat.

"Erika daughter of Eret!" A voice screams and Stormfly loops preventing a net from hitting us. I smirk with satisfaction.

"What is this?" Erika demands. I look down at her smiling brightly.

"A kidnapping."

"Yay can she ride with me! Can she? Can she?" Tuffnut asks in a purring tone and Ruffnut snorts with disgust pulling their shared Zippleback away from the woman.

"You're going to show us the way to Drago." I explain and look down at her again. Her face flashes with a disbelieving look.

"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp, just kill me now." she commands.

I grin, "That can be arranged." I assure and pat my Nadder's neck, "Stormfly drop her."

Erika lets out a long scream as Stormfly releases her, letting gravity take it's course. I laugh and pat her side, "Good girl!" I applaud then point down at the rapidly descending dragon trapper, "Stormfly fetch!"

"AHHH! ALRIGHT OKAY! I WILL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!" Erika screams.

Stormfly's claws wrap around her shoulders stopping her decent and the worry in my chest easies slightly. I smirk and stretch my arms out popping my fingers smiling smugly, "Work's every time."

000o000

Stormfly tosses Erika onto the ground and I leap off her neck as the Deadly Nadder cuddles up around the hunter, "Wait, you're leaving me here?" She gasps. I twist around looking back at her with a roll of my eyes as I grab my axe from off my back.

"Never take a toy from a dragon, don't you know _anything?"_ I retort.

We move forward through the large piles of snow towards the top of a hill. I lean into the ground, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs doing the same. There's a large armada of ships surrounding a large spot in the ocean bubbling.

"What is that?" Snotlout breathes. Something big would be my guess.

Fishlegs opens the satchel on her belt and pulls out her dragon cards shuffling through them her eyes narrowed, "Let's see, large diameter bubbles…I'm thinking class five Lavyatinn, maybe six."

I grip my axe handle pursing my lips slightly, alright, the best way to break into it would probably not to go in dragons blazing. A whistling shout and Barf and Belch roaring makes as all twist around as several darts fly through the air towards our dragons. Stormfly is absent but the other dragons heads fall to the ground in heavy thumps.

I move forward pointing my axe out at the men camouflaged in polar bear skin. Snotlout draws her sword as the twins grab their spears Fishlegs grabbing her long dagger. The men circle around us and pull Erika to her feet who sends a smug look in my direction.

As soon as we're free, she is going to Valhalla.

000o000

Much later that same day, were pushed forward our hands tied behind our backs through Drago's base. It has dozens of men running through it. Erika is in front of us her hands fidgety as she watches the men around us. Clearly she is one of few women working in Drago's army.

"Get off me." She growls and rips her arm away from a trapper moving forward. "Drago!" She calls cheerily and a man moves forward through the darkness. He's tall with long black dreadlocks and a cape of dragon skin over one shoulder, a staff is in his right hand and I spot a glint of metal on his left. Either a glove or it isn't real.

"Always good to see you my friend, keeping warm up here." Erika calls in what is almost sarcasm. The dragons the man passes lower their heads in bows as a man moves forward and removes both Erika's swords, "Well, as you can see, I am right on time with a new batch of dragons."

Wait, she's planning to sell our dragons to that man?! The stupid little witch.

"Just like I promised." Erika finishes.

"It's waking up!"

"Grab the ropes!"

The voices make us all turn our heads towards the source as Hookfang shoves several people to the side smacking them with his head and roaring angrily, "Give me some backup here!" A man commands.

Hookfang snaps at the man nearly taking off his arm, "Drop the ropes." Drago commands his deep voice penetrating the air. The men do as he requests looking slightly weary but used to it. Oh good, he'll get barbequed to death which solves ninety nine percent of our problems.

Hookfang hisses and Drago mimics him. The Monstrous Nightmare raises his head angrily before blasting a wave of fire at Drago. When it stops, Drago perfectly fine, moves forward tossing his smoking cloak to the side, dragon skin. The man is wearing _dragon skin._

That is inhuman.

"Huh." Erika murmur half heartedly.

Drago swings his staff over his head several times roaring angrily. Hookfang watches him and lowers his head softly as if pulled down my strings. Drago slams the end of his staff onto the ground then presses his foot on Hookfang's snout.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls in panic.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yells.

"What are you _doing?"_ I demand angrily.

"You belong to me now." Drago says slowly. Hookfang belongs to no one. Snotlout, can't even get him under control on his best days. All our dragons are free, belonging to no one. You can't claim them! They are free creatures! The dragon trappers give several laughs and Erika gives us a half glance.

"And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge." Erika says and my eyes widen.

" _What!?_ Are you kidding me?" I hiss in anger. I am going to strangle this woman with little remorse.

"Awww!" Tuffnut groans, "But you were so perfect."

I send him a glare, "Not the time." I hiss.

"Turns out," Erika says waving her hands around as Drago moves forward, "There's a whole bunch of them out there. They attack-" Drago grabs her throat lifting her into the air his eyes narrowed angrily.

"How many?" Drago demands.

"Drago doesn't have them after all." I breathe.

"HOW MANY?!" Drago roars.

"Hundreds." I answer moving forward. Drago looks up at me, "A whole island full."

Erika coughs slightly, "I wouldn't worry about it-" Drago's hold tightens on her neck "-my men are hunting them down as we speak." She gasps. "They won't know where you're hiding, I promise you that."

"Oh yes they will." I correct trying to bury the nagging doubt building in me this could go terribly and get Berk, us and our dragons killed. Drago drops Erika and she collapses onto the ground with a gasp. I move forward, "They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons, if you so much as touch us, Haedryin is gonna kick-" I start.

"Hae-dryin?" Drago repeats looking sceptical.

"She's not a problem, really, trust me." Erika gasps. Ha. You haven't even seen her when she's passionate about something and uses magic. Erika would have lots more to say if that was the case.

"She's only daughter of Stoick the Vast, heir to the throne of Berk, wielder of ice and snow, Winter's Mistress and the world's greatest dragon master this world has ever seen." I say and Drago glares at me.

"Dragon master?" He repeats, "I alone control the dragons."

"Nope mhmm."

"Sorry."

Tuffnut and Fishlegs call the other riders giving a few chuckles. I look back at them for a second before returning my gaze to Drago.

"And unless you let us go, _right now_ , she will blast in her on her Night Fury, freezing and blasting apart your entire fleet to splinters." I promise spitting out a few words for emphasis. She could, probably nearly get killed in the process but everything we do has a seventy two percent chance of death.

"Then you'll be crying like babies." Tuffnut says and Snotlout and Fishlegs burst out laughing.

"Oh, funny and handsome." Snotlout assures.

"Good one babe." Fishlegs assures.

Tuffnut groans and Ruffnut pipes up, "Yeah, like babies, they always cry, especially little tiny ones."

Drago grabs Erika by her throat again, "First it was one dragon rider now all of Berk?" He demands in a low hiss. "And you led them to me." Drago tosses her to the side and she skids across the ground several feet coming to a halt at a few people's feet.

Drago backs up climbing onto a few crates, "Stop all preparations! We must attack the dragon riders nest at once. First we will take down their alpha, then we will take Berk!" Drago shouts and my stomach falls several feet.

Crap.

This is bad.

Like _really bad._

Ugh! How could I be such an _idiot!_

The trappers break into cheers, "Drago!" Erika exclaims stumbling forward. The man gives her a cold look.

"And get rid of her." He commands.

Erika lifts up her hands, "Drago please you don't have to-" She starts. The trappers throw several weapons forward and there's a flash of colors before Stormfly leaps over him roaring angrily. She fires several spines before roughly a dozen darts land in her sides. She collapses at my feet.

"Stormfly!" I exclaim and move forward to assist her panic racing through me before a hand grabs my forearm and I struggle in his grasp trying to get to her, "No!" I struggle thickly in his grasp as Erika gets to her feet, looking shaken but wide eyed giving me a horrified glance as she stares at the Deadly Nadder.

No.

No.

No!

000o000

"Ugh could this day get any worse!?" Snotlout groans hours later as were shoved towards the plank.

"Don't test it." I retort dryly giving her a half glance.

"Let's see," Tuffnut pipes up, "we're going to jump into freezing cold water then die from drowning." Tuffnut says and there's a beat, "Not sure, but probably."

Erika leans over the edge of the boat then back at us, "looks refreshing." She says dryly. A trapper shoves me forward and I stumble for a second glaring at her. She smiles, "Please, I am generous person, you may have the first jump."

I glare at her darker and let out a growl between my teeth, "You are a steaming heap of dragon-" I start.

"Duck." She commands and swings her leg forward smacking the two men behind me across the face. The spears fly from their grasps and Erika twists around letting the point snap down on the ropes wound around her wrists before catching them both and smacking several people over the head.

Fishlegs tackles another.

"Go warn the others!" A man shouts before Erika smacks him over the head.

A man races forward as weapons fly through the air and Erika catches a blow dart firing it forward and it smacks into the man's neck causing him to hit the ground. She turns and looks back at me giving me a pointed look. "So, are we going to save your dragons or not?" She asks.

I nod. Alright, growing on me slightly. But if you betray us, I am still happy to give you a shove off the edge of the ramp. I promise in my head. Erika snaps the ropes down on Tuffnut's hands and he moves towards Snotlout, "Check every trap, they're here somewhere."

* * *

 **Authors Note: I would have hated to Astrid well technically Asher in this scene. :)**

 **Please review!**


	9. Not Afraid

**A/N: :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Time: After HTTYD 2**

* * *

Not Afraid

I collapse onto the bed the wooden frame creaking softly but I don't shift my position the headache pulsing painfully behind my skull. I will never, _never_ underestimate my dad again. How he dealt with chiefing day after day with little complaints it's beyond me.

Running a village is a lot different than Dragon's Edge.

Grumbling under my breath something I can't understand, I shift on the bed burying my head into my pillow. Toothless is already in the room and slight guilt races through me at the thought that I woke him. Being the alpha has dumped responsibilities on him as well. Thinking about it, I can't remember in the two weeks we went for a flight just because not for patrolling or assisting anything. I mean, Toothless and I aren't avoiding each other or anything it's just life.

I'm about to drift off to sleep when a something scraping across the wood catches my attention. My spine stiffens and I tense as the noise draws up again. I roll over and sit up staring at Toothless in confusion.

"Toothless?" I ask in small hesitation.

His eyes are firmly shut but he's sitting up a snarl cutting through the silence of the night. Is he dreaming?

I watch him for several seconds, his claws drag across the floor and his spine starts to grow a bright electric blue as he faces foes unseen to me. "Toothless." i call and move forward off the bed towards the dragon quickly.

His eyes snap open the green glowing softly in the darkness of the room. As he sees me, he scrambles backwards as if I have the plague his eyes wide with fear.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Toothless." I say softly and lift up a hand towards the dragon as the glowing dies down and he pushes himself up against the wall as tightly as he can almost as if he's trying to bury himself in it.

Whats wrong?

I move forward slowly and lift up a hand watching him for several long moments. He stares at me his eyes growing wider, looking every bit as a lost kitten. When I'm a few feet from him, he leans back from my touch even further and the answer to his behavior hits me like being smacked with a mace.

"Toothless." I say in the best commanding tone I can muster with the tiredness racing through me, "I'm not afraid of you."

He cowers back from me as if the words were like knives. I understand _why_ he would think that. He'd nearly killed me that day when...it happened. I'd never seen him like that before, I mean, there's red rage and then there was that...I was terrified. I don't voice my thoughts and move towards Toothless resting a hand on his head.

Visible twitch.

"Toothless, bud, it's okay." I soothe and rub his scales the black frosting under my touch. "You're okay, I'm okay, it's okay." I assure and Toothless watches me unblinking.

I move forward slowly, "I'm going to sleep here, because I know you're not going to hurt me." I say and rest my back against his side. Something I've done countless times and this time is no different. Toothless is unmoving for a second before he slowly curls around me resting his head near my feet.

I give him a smile and rest a hand on his forehead before closing my eyes and leaning back against him letting sleep claim my weary body.

Toothless curls his tail around himself and me the two of us slipping into sleeps depths.

Because no matter what happens, we'll be there for each other.

Always.

* * *

 **A/N: =)**

 **Please review!**


	10. Hunting Troubles

**Authors Note: Sorry! I really did mean to update sooner I just sort of had a dry desert of ideas when usually its a gushing waterfall. Okay, so to Bianca341, I am working on something based on your request. :) I actually plan on doing both. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Just a small note: This is a little...hmm uh..what is the stupid word...violent? Not the one but I'll go with that.**

 **Sorry for any misspellings I missed.**

* * *

Time: After Defenders of Berk, before Race To The Edge

Hunting Troubles

(Stoick POV)

"Isn't this thrilling?" I demand rhetorically staring at my daughter for a half moment. Her glazed green eyes lift towards me for a second before returning to the leaves she's kicking.

"Louds." She assures dryly tone laced with sarcasm so thick it almost hurts.

Despite her negative attitude it does little to dampen my spirits. Its been over five years since the last time I took her hunting and despite her protests, griping, unmatchable sarcasm and down right poutiness for the trip I still dragged her along.

The main reason for her sour mood? Probably because I insisted that this be a father-daughter only. No dragons.

And even as terrible as it was to convince the sixteen year old to come with me, it was even worse getting Toothless to stay put. The two are immensely overprotective of each other.

"Aw, come on, once we really get going you'll love it." I assure and clasp a hand on her shoulder nearly causing her to face plant.

She straightens and looks up at me with an expression that isn't any more enthusiastic than before maybe less.

I laugh merrily and move through the trees towards the large area I've chosen for our hunt. Haedryin can easily freeze something into place-the thought still surprises me really.

My daughter has had powers her entire life and I never noticed? Beyond shoving her out of the way and horrible fishing /hunting trips then putting Gobber in charge of her time after time again I really dont have any great fond memories of us...and I intend to make them today.

After nearly half and hour with miss moody at my side we reach the previously selected spot. "Alright," I say coming to a halt Haedryin doing the same beside me. "You set up the traps in that direction, I'll place them along the river." I say and she nods, still grumpy but looking slightly more interested.

"And we'll meet back here?" She asks folding her arms across her chest bangs falling over her eyes and her shorter layers sticking out from her braid.

Seeing the layers makes me shake my head softly. When she was about thirteen, she came home with them and I still dont know why, I talked to Gobber and he just shrugged saying,"She does what she wants."

"Yes." I answer handing her a sack of the various traps. She takes the sack and swings it over her shoulder before running towards her directed spot.

I smile softly before returning to the other bag and begin to spread out the traps and set them up my thoughts once again returning to Haedryin.

She isn't the large muscle thrived girl like most her age but there's a lot more to her than her physical appearance. That Hofferson boy has grasped that with both hands. I have little doubt in a few years something more than the easy friendship will spark between the two.

And Toothless.

The two are so in sink its startling. Haedryin can almost sense when he walks up behind her and Toothless seems to be able to sense seconds before she'll stumble. Her ability to trip over everything is sometimes startling.

I'm broken from my thoughts as an ear splitting scream echoes through the air.

My brain connects it to its source in a second.

Haedryin.

The Netter Trap I'm holding hits the ground with a thud as my daughters name escapes me lips. I race towards where the sound came from my heart stilling with terror as its cut off.

What happened? Wolves? Some other wild animal? I break into her side of the small forest area my eyes jumping over everything and nothing. Where is she!?

"Iyn! Iyn!" I yell trying to locate her as no below freezing human graces my eye sight.

No answer.

The woods are quiet as if silencing with sorrow. "Haedryin!"

A faint, echoing groan sounds and I freeze my ears perking as I try to find her. "Iyn?" I ask softly and move forward the leaves crunching under my feet.

Another groan this time louder and more pain filled.

Mg heart pounds in my chest almost painfully. Ugh! She was right, we should have brought the dragons, she usually is anyway.

The ground under my foot stops suddenly and I leap back from the edge of what looks like a never ending crevice the entire thing blacked by shadows. The hole is between two large rocks and the entrance is a little wider than I am.

Fearing the worst and silently hoping my assumption isn't right I call into the tunnel,"Haedryin?"

Another groan this time I hear it clearly. She fell down to wherever that goes.

"Are you hurt?" I ask and want to smack myself over the head as soon as the words leave my mouth. Yes, she is hurt, why else would she have not answered my calls.

There's a small moment of heart wrenching silence.

"No,"

Her voice is shaky and so pain filled I have extreme doubts to the truthfulness of it. "Where?" I ask and there's another small moment.

"Dad," The sound is a whisper but with the large space it echoes. "I...I..."

I rub my beard for a moment before looking at the rope around my shoulders. "Can you tie yourself?" I ask. I really dont know the extreme of her injuries going back to the village for help could be the death of her. I can't go down because there's nothing strong enough hear or close enough to hold my weight.

"C-catch.." Her shaky voice commands. For a moment, I'm horrified she's jumped but then a thick ice rope shoots from the tunnel towards the air the end I can only imagine is in her hand.

With quick reflexes I've developed through years of fighting, I grab the ripe with both hands and dont let go. "Alright, I'm going to start pulling you up." I call towards her receiving a faint moan.

I grab the rope in a tighter hold and start to tug on the freezing ice shards. The rope is lax for several tugs before I feel Haedryin's weight.

The sharp gasp of pain makes me want to tug faster but I force myself to do a steady pace. Pull after pull.

Then I spot her hand at the end. My breath escapes me in relief and I lean forward grabbing it and pulling the rest of my daughter through...only to nearly drop her again.

Her eyes are squeezed shut and there's a long gash running across her cheek, the front of her shirt is stained with red and ripped slightly on her upper arms and a bit of her stomach, no bones are weird looking but the stains of red are spread everywhere.

Holding her close for a moment despite my numbing body I get to my feet, "Iyn?" I ask softly and her head shifts slightly. Until I get her to Gothi I should keep her awake. If she slips into unconsciousness I dont think she'll wake up.

"Talk to me." I plead quietly.

Her hand leave a trail of frost on a ground underneath her as I start to move toward the village as fast as I dare to go. "I taste blood." She murmurs eyes remaining firmly closed.

"Where's Toothless?" She asks quietly, "He always comes when I'm in pain."

"I'm not sure." I answer honestly and her shoulders droop slightly.

The hour long walk to the village is quiet after that beyond her ragged gasps of breath. When I enter the streets I finally allow myself to run.

"GOTHI!" I roar ignoring thr curious glances I'm getting from the villagers, "GOTHI!"

"Stoick!" Irrika shouts, the older woman's assistant rushing towards me, "What on earth are you going..oh my.." Irrika sucks in a breath as she sees the state of Haedryin.

"We need to move quickly." She says and spins on her heel, satchel twirling as she start sit race towards my house.

"Move!" She shouts towards anyone who gets in her way.

When we finally break into the wooden structure, Asher who had been spending time with Toothless looks up at us blue eyes flashing with surprise, worry, then panic the Night Fury's doing the same.

I race up the stairs and set Haedryin onto the bed not even receiving a groan. Irrika becomes a blur and so does the world as the situation finally registers in my mind. Haedryin is dying from blood loss.

Haedryin is dying.

I could have saved her by saying we stick together or not doing the stupid day trip in the first place. Toothless leaps into the loft Asher following asking something but I don't hear it my eyes, ears and mind locked on Haedryin's still form.

"I'm sorry." Haedryin says quietly. The sound snaps me from my daze and I look at her in surprise to see that the sun is long gone, so is Asher and Irrika, I'm on a chair and the amount of gauze and bandages that cover Haedryin are a lot. Her words register.

"For what?" I ask moving a hand forward to run through her bangs. She flinches at my touch.

"I should have avoided the fall or moved when I felt the ground wasn't steady." She answers her voice even more silent.

"What's done is done." I assure in what I hope is a loving tone. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're okay." I say and Toothless curled up on the other side of the bed growls in agreement.

Haedryin's eyes slip closed relaxing at my touch. "Just get some sleep." I command.

"G'night." She slurs.

"Goodnight, I love you." I say and kiss her softy on the forehead. Her eyes snap open glinted with pain and shock.

Slowly they close again, "I love you too. G'night bud."

Toothless and Haedryin fall asleep quickly but I watch the two for several long moments. No.

Nothing will happen to either as long as I live.

I'll protect them.

With my life it it comes down to it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Please review!**


	11. No Name

**Authors Note: Wow! Its been awhile since I posted anything in here. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

(After HTTYD 2)

No Name

(Valka POV)

The question had been bothering me all day.

I hadn't really dwelt on it before, mostly just accepting the fact that it was there and that was that but curiosity has gradually been building on me the last month and she certainly wasn't willing to talk about it. It's just a part of her, something that everyone is used to but I know that when I left both her feet were there.

Something between then and now. Twenty years is a long time span to cover and I don't feel comfortable enough to pull her to the side and ask.

She already has enough on her mind already, leaving the house early for a lap with Toothless than retiring late collapsing into bed. But Haedryin is my daughter and I should know, should've been there when it happened but I wasn't.

How did she lose her leg?

I give a tired sigh staring at the flames leaping from the fire. The blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders fell off a while ago and I haven't built up enough energy to pull it up again. Haedryin and Toothless will be getting home within an hour and I feel it is my responsibility to make sure they get back safely.

Something to make up for not being there for either of them for nineteen years. Haedryin's twentieth birthday will be hitting sometime within the next month December twenty first the winter solstice. Or when lethal winter begins. Something I hadn't really dwelt on with her birth.

I mean, of course I knew about her powers, I was horrified by the thought but couldn't get myself to explain it to my husband. Stoick probably would've taken it fine, I mean it's obvious that he did eventually accept it I'm just not sure when or how that happened.

That's why I gave her a blue horn to represent her powers show her I did know if I didn't make it to her teenage years. And I didn't even bother to check on her. I could've come back and at least peaked at how life was going, maybe seen if she was still alive because of her way with ice but I didn't.

The door creaks open and I twist a greeting on my lips to Headryin and Toothless. They're back early-not them. My eyes widen slightly and Asher stands in the doorway for a moment suddenly looking lost, "Valka, can I talk to you?" He asks after a hesitation and I shrug.

"Yes." I answer and he gives a small nod shutting the door behind him the wood making a soft squeak. He pads over across the ground towards me and sits a few feet away lifting his hands over the fire. The wind is howling outside snowflakes blowing by in deadly gusts. Whatever he wants to talk about must be really bothering him for it to cause him to walk all the way out here.

I tried to get Haedryin and Toothless to stay put but both were persistent on the flight and left anyway, Haedryin saying she'd clear the snow for them.

After a moment of silence I turn so I'm facing him, "What is it, lad?" I ask and give a soft smile. Asher gives a tight smile and lets out a whistling breath.

"It's about Iyn." He answers and I freeze small panic racing through me.

"What? Did something happen-" I start and he lifts up a hand laughing.

"No." He says and laughs some more before he grows serious again. "I already asked Stoick this….but...can I marry your daughter?" He asks and I blink in surprise staring at him for several long moments. My face stretches into a wide smile and I rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

Asher releases a breath his face breaking into a smile, "Great!" He exclaims smiling.

"Is that all?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah. Stoick nearly gave me a heart attack when he answered, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you to." Asher says and gives a tight smile. I sigh softly and nod as he starts to stand I bite my lip.

"Asher," I say and he stops looking back at me look inquiring. I press harder on my lip before the words spill from my mouth, "how did Haedryin lose her leg?"

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "She hasn't told you?" He asks and I shake my head. I've been to cowardly to ask. "Oh," He says and after a moment his fingers curl, "I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you."

"Asher, please, I need to know." I say my tone a plead. He sighs before sitting back down biting his lip, it would appear that Haedryin's nervous habit wore off on him like it did me. Biting the lip.

He lets out a long sigh staring at the fire for a long moment, "About five years ago before she found Toothless the raids were getting worse. I remember there was a night that she claimed she shot down a Night Fury. She'd made the claim before so no one really believed her, I didn't, honestly I thought she was beautiful but crazy. I mean, she's a Viking and wore gloves constantly it wasn't until much later that I realized why."

My hands wring together subconsciously. That's how she did it. Gloves.

"I think what really caught my attention was when fourteen and she was almost fourteen I teased her about it in return, she broke my nose and three of her fingers." Asher says shaking his head slightly a small grin playing across his face. "It hurt. But the weirdest thing to me was how cold her hand was, I mean it was in a glove."

"She wore gloves all the time?" I interrupt and he gives a nod his eyes distant as if the past is another country to him.

"She was always muttering something like, 'conceal don't feel,' under her breath I still don't know it that was actually it. Stoick didn't really pay attention to her I mean, she could throw a punch but she wasn't very strong and was nicknamed, "Dainty hands the Useless."" Asher cringes at that and my heart sinks.

I could've been there for her if I'd just gone back. Conceal don't feel? She tried not to feel? I mean, I know now that her emotions affect the weather but it's usually just a little snow above her and that's it I'm sure it took years to get any control over the power.

"Anyway, so she claimed she shot down a Night Fury and I guess she really did that night. Then a few days later Dragon Training started. For the first few days she nearly got killed by every single dragon then she could suddenly make them fall asleep at her feet, stop mid track the stunts she would pull were amazing, at the same time she and Toothless were growing stronger in their bond. The night before the final exam I found out where she'd been going, the Cove and waited for her knowing she'd come."

"You didn't like her?" I ask and Asher snorts.

"At the time, I loathed her. Long story short, Toothless dropped me from the sky, then they took me on a flight we discovered the Red Death's nest and then went back to the Cove where Haedryin promised she'd find some sort of solution to the problem. DIdn't work so well, she tried training the Monstrous Nightmare and failed revealing her powers. Eventually we rescued Toothless and they blew up the Red Death at the cost of her left leg." Asher explains in near one breath.

My brain has a hard time wrapping around that. "She was fifteen?" I breathe staring at Asher with shock. Fifteen.

 _Fifteen_.

I should've have gone back, I shouldn't have stayed with the dragons, I could've forced Stoick to agree with me. But I didn't.

"I should've gone back to Berk." I murmur lowering my head in shame.

Asher rests a hand on my shoulder, "Trust me. Nothing could have helped it. Not even you being here. Valka, you can't be there for her every second of every day, you did what you thought was best." Asher says firmly.

"But it wasn't what was best, Asher. I'm a terrible mother!" I exclaim and burying my head into my hands.

There's a small moment of silence, "Iyn would've hid it from you to, her powers and Toothless. She's a secretive person and it's takes a lot of shoving to worm your way into her trust circle, something me and the other riders had to shove at for years. You being here wouldn't have changed anything. Your what she needs now." Asher says and I press down on my lip tightly, tasting blood.

"I know that in here." I say and point to my head and then to my heart, "But in here…"

Asher smiles softly, "Just do what you can now. She'll be exhausted when she gets back." Asher says and I force myself to nod.

"Thank you Asher." I say and he gives a small nod then stands. "Goodnight Valka and thank you." he says and I nod.

"You're a good man, Asher." I say firmly and he laughs.

"Thanks." He says before walking towards the door opening and closing it with a soft thud. I stay in my thoughts for a moment before narrowing my eyes with determination.

No, I wasn't there for her then. But I will be now.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yup! Haedryin has broken Viggo's and Asher's noses! She dislocated Quires jaw in HTTYD 1.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Freeze You Out Part l

**A/N: PLEASE DO NOT SKIP! If you skip this the entire thing wont make any sense. Okay, so Tahitiseabreeze requester I write a 'What if' for DOB Cast Out part l where Dagur takes Haedryin instead of Stoick. So anything that happens within this IS NOT part of the real thing.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this it will be a two-shot. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedeyin and Anttila!**

* * *

Freeze You Out Part l

The ice explodes with an echoing roar.

Pieces of what used to be a glacier fly across the ocean flames sticking to edges of the ice. A silhouetted figure stands on a larger chunk palms aglow. Lifting up their head the person opens a pair of deep red eyes.

000o000

Toothless flies over the Academy and I look down inside at the chaos that has become the arena as Stormfly, Barf and Belch and Hookfang all battling over, "Dragon Root!" I shout in surprise. What on earth is that doing here!? We destroyed the last bit, there shouldn't be any here! Toothless dives down and lands. I look forward at the twins, Asher, and Fishlegs. "Dagur put Dragon Root in the Academy so the dragons will attack each other." I realize pointing at the Academy. I hope Dagur enjoys broken noises because next time I see him, that will be all that's left of his face. Snotlout races forward breathless.

"Iyn listen, I need to tell you something!" She shouts.

"Snotlout not now!" I command studying the Academy. As much as I trust my cousin and she usually never seems this agitated the dragons are a higher priority right now.

"It's important!" Snotlout pleads and I hold up a hand.

"I said not now." I repeat before looking at Fishlegs and Meatlug, "Fishlegs, this is all you, Toothless and I can't go in there because he'll be affected by the root. You and Meatlug have to fly in and get that root out of there well the other's distract their dragons." I say and Fishlegs gulps before looking down at her Gronckle starting to turn a pale shade of white.

"You hear that girl? It's up to you and me." Fishlegs says determination laced through her words. I slide from off of Toothless and race over to the gate pulling down on the lever. It flies open and Asher, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout race inside of the catastrophic space.

I glance inside the fiery death looking arena as Asher races forward to Stormfly hands outstretched, "Stormfly!" He shouts and she looks down at her rider before spitting flame him that Asher dodges. Snotlout rushes by hands patting at the edge of her braid which is on fire.

"This is a bad idea!" Snotlout shouts.

"Bad dragon!" Tuffnut shouts and I scramble back onto Toothless back as Meatlug and Fishlegs dive.

"Got it!" Fishlegs cries victoriously and Toothless jumps into the air and I scan inside the arena watching Fishlegs and Meatlug's progress, little more, little bit..."We're gonna make it!" Fishlegs cries before there a bang and the sound of metal smashing into metal. I snap my gaze back to the gate latch.

 _Dagur_.

Toothless dives down.

I glare at the Berserkers, "Open the gate right now or-" I start.

"Or what?" Dagur asks and looks down at me from where he is on a higher part of the cliff. I wave a hand and blast ice at his feet, he slips slightly and I duck as an arrow whizzes over my head. I look forward and Toothless growls lowly and I watch as Berserkers circle around us crossbows in hand. I let out a breath through my nose before looking back up at the deranged chief.

"What do you want Dagur?" I hiss.

"What I've always wanted: the Night Fury." Dagur answers and my lips twitch on the edge of a smirk as I pull my bangs away from my face narrowing my eyes.

"Over my dead body." I mutter darkly before I spin my hands together firing ice at several Berserkers and Toothless dodges the arrows that fly past us, when I've taken out more than half the guards I prepare another ice blast but something skims along my cheek and I snap a hand up to my face pulling my hands black and grimace as I see blood.

Dagur, looking giddy, lowers his crossbow. "Now, that that's over with, lift your hands into the air and surrender yourselves and I'll open the gate." Dagur says and I glance briefly at the chaos of the inside of the arena before I slowly raise my hands up and crossbows click as arrows are locked into place. Toothless growls and I fire a blast at Dagur and the ice hits him in the chest and he tumbles backwards.

"Oops."

"Get away from my daughter." A voice growls and I snap my head to the left and wipe my cheek with my forearm and watch as my dad and all the other Berkians walk forward. There was a brief pause before dad lifts up his axe, "We're going to open that gate ourselves!" He shouts and races forward with a cry of battle the other Vikings following.

I grab my staff from off my back and freeze several arrows before they get within five feet of me and Toothless as my dad starts to open the gate. "Stoick duck!" A voice shouts and I whip my head around as Toothless fires a plasma blast at a Outcast. Alvin leaps forward and kicks Savage away from my father before he can impale him.

"You!" Dagur shouts.

"Me. Oh don't look so surprised, Dagur. I don't go down so easily." Alvin says and Dad grabs a sword from off the ground.

"Alvin!" He cries and throws the sword to the Outcast and he catches it, "Well don't just stand there!" Dad commands and Alvin chuckles before he starts to attack the Berserkers. Dad rips open the gate door and Toothless dives inside.

"Fishlegs! We'll cover you!" I shout and Fishlegs and Meatlug come screaming towards us Meatlug breaking all known speed records of all Gronckles and even Stormfly. Toothless fires a blast at the dragons and I lift up both my hands making a giant ice wall all three dragons smash into. It cracks but holds as Fishlegs dives away with the Dragon Root.

I leap off of Toothless back and turn around looking back at the Berserkers. I tighten my grip around my staff before moving forward waving Toothless along with me. The two of us move forward across the ground towards where one of the biggest groups of Berserkers are. I throw my hand forward and ice spreads between a large group of Berserkers and Berkians causing them both to leap out of the way.

Toothless fires several plasma blasts at the Berserkers causing them to fly backwards. I race forward my other half hot on my heel as we race through the battle. Where is Dagur? He has a broken nose calling him, granted I'll probably break a few fingers but it will so be worth it.

"Do you see him?" I ask Toothless as we race across the ground. Toothless's ears perk up and after a moment he turns left, turning as if were one I follow after him and can spot Dagur fighting Alvin the two looking surprisingly equal.

"Let's blow this yakiscal stand." I say and Toothless nods firing a blast between the two men. I leap forward and blast a wave of ice towards Dagur.

"Hey!" Alvin calls I give him a half glance.

"Go help my dad! I got this!" I assure and he looks at me for a moment seeming to be doubting it for a second before taking off into the battle a war cry roaring out. Dagur turns back to me smiling happily a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh, so you've joined us my queen." Dagur says the title coming off mockingly.

"Where's the "us" incase you haven't noticed Dagur it's just you me and Toothless." I say in response and Dagur grins wickedly.

"I really wouldn't be so sure of that, Majesty."

Toothless roars in pain and I whirl around immediately regretting my decision to take Dagur head on. "Toothless!" I call in panic as the Berserker's rush forward to the now bolaed dragon. "No!" I shout and a heavy metallic object smacks me in the back of my head.

I cringe and fall to my knees unconsciousness on the edges of my vision, "Sweet dreams." Dagur taunts before the world goes dark.

000o000

Asher and Snotlout walk out of the dragon pen they've been using to hide in and Asher wraps his arms around Stormfly.

"Stupid dragon." Snotlout teases and hugs Hookfang's snout.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut pop their heads over a barrel and walk forward to Barf and Belch, "Thanks for not killing us." Tuffnut says then smirks, "Thanks for not killing me, I could have done without one more nut if you know what I mean." Tuffnut says and Stoick smirks at the ruionin his face breaking into a large smile.

"Stoick!" Gobber shouts racing into the arena pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

The riders, Stoick and Gobber race from the arena staring up each face portraying surprise, horror then anger. Dagur holds and unconscious Haedryin in his arms well Savage and other men hold down a struggling, muzzled, Toothless.

"Nobody make a move." Dagur commands and Stoick lets out a growl.

"Dagur." Alvin warns.

"We'll be leaving now. And if I see one dragon following us rider or not you're going to be looking for a new heiress. We'll be in touch! Bub bye!" Dagur says and turns he and his party leaving heading towards the docks. Stoick makes no move to stop them but his face holds unspeakable rage.

As soon as the group is out of view, Stoick turns to Gobber, "We'll cut them off at the docks, then we'll burn their fleet and-"

"Don't do it Stoick." Alvin commands and the man looks up at him.

"Aye, he's right, you'll back yourself into an unwanted corner chief." Gobber says.

"I have to save my daughter!" Stoick argues.

Alvin rests a hand on the chief's shoulder. "Aye. But now's not the time."

Asher stares at the other riders for a long moment each of them not really agreeing with Stoick or Alvin but knowing they'll cause more trouble than good if they interfere.

000o000

Near Dragon Island, the Screaming Death in full fury bursts from the water roaring angrily. The white dragon stares forward for a long moment deep red eyes full of hate. WIth a roar of anger it dives back into the ocean water spitting upwards in it's wake the explosion of water spitting out.

000o000

Days later in the Great Hall Stoick stares at the busting tribe, roaring for vengeance. Asher shoves into the space looking bedraggled and moves towards the twins Snotlout in tow. He grabs Tuffnut's shoulder. "What is going on?" He demands and they both look back at him shrugging.

"I have no idea! But everyone's shouting and I am totally into that!" Tuffnut shouts and he and his sister smirk before turning back to the crowd.

"Were so angry!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Yeah! Everybody shake your fist and look to the sky!" Tuffnut shouts and the villagers do so almost without second thought and Asher's hand meets its forehead.

"Really not helping, Tuff." Snotlout murmurs.

The shouting goes on for a few more moments before the doors are once again thrown open but this time with an echoing bang. "ENOUGH!" A female voice roars. The crowd goes quiet instantly. Stoick's gaze lifting to the woman in surprise.

The bright red hair piled up on her head in an elegant hairstyle seems to pop out the most as she weaves through the crowd it splits instantly for her many of the adults eyes never leaving her.

"Anttila?" A voice asks in shock. Murmurs start to run through the crowd and the woman, Anttila reaches Stoick her deep red eyes staring at him with concern.

"Anttila?" Stoick asks in shock as Gobber and Alvin standing next to him's jaws fall slack. Anttila stares at the chief for another moment before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Stoick flinches and the riders suck in sharp breaths staring at the two.

"Who is that?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut shrugs.

"Don't look at me."

Anttila pulls away from Stoick giving the man a fond smile as she stands next to his side, "Tell me brother, where is my niece?"

000o000

The prison is dank, damp, dark and smells oddly of rotting feet. Torches light the dark passages every ten feet or so but fail to share their light. For the most part, the halls and cells are completely dark and there isn't very many prisoners except for me.

I haven't been in the Berserk prison before, the Outcasts? Yeah, over ten I could find my way around that place in a blindfold. The Berserker prison is something new entirely I can't even remember being taken here my last memory is Dagur's haunting voice taunting me.

I don't know where Toothless is and it's starting to freak me out.

Is he alive? Is he dead?

There's a thick pair of metal gloves on my fingers and obvious show to block my powers and it's working for the most part. A heavy creaking sounds and several pairs of feet start to move down the cell block.

The torch light grows brighter and is almost blinding as they move forward. I get to my feet and clench my fists staring forward. It's Dagur it has to be.

Who else would be going down here unless Dagur plans to throw another captive into the prison. The torches come to a halt in front of my cell and I have to squint in order to see anything properly from the light as it blinds my eyes used to darkness.

"Hello, Iyn. I trust you're finding your accommodations adequate?" Dagur asks his face a happy smirk.

I give no answer but scowl deeply at him.

At my silence, Dagur rolls his eyes, "Alrighty then, take her." Dagur commands and waves a few men forward. A man grabs a key ring form his belt and shoves it into the lock the metal makes a greased squeaking noise before the door is swung open and two men move forward.

I remain defiantly standing still and lock my knees as the two men grab either arm both of them twitching deeply before tightening their grip and start to tug me forward but only succeed in dragging my front half forward for a moment.

The two give irritated breaths and one murmurs a curse under his breath before they start to drag me forward again. They manage to get my foot to move slightly and I remain still silently impressed with the resistance. Usually, any Viking even ones younger than me can push and pick me up all the time anywhere they want to take me.

I look down at my feet and smirk slightly seeing the ice that has spread up to my ankle and towards the spring of my prosthetic. "You stupid girl!" One Berserker roars in outrage after still no success his eyes narrow before he backhands me across the face.

I twitch in pain and surprise and the ice around my feet draws back. "No one," Dagur says lowly and rips out his axe pointing it towards the man who slapped me, "touches my queen. No one." He says angrily and the man gripping my arm visibly pales. "We'll discuss this later."

The two men throw me forward and I stumble slightly but manage to regain my composure before standing upright.

Dagur gives my shoulder a gentle but firm shove forward and keeps his hand there despite how his fingers curl inwards. "Where's Toothless Dagur?" I demand my voice a low hiss.

Dagur laughs, "None of your business." he promises, "Let's just say that my Night Fury and I are having great success on our training." He taunts and I look forward scowling despite the rush of panic that races through me. Who knows what Dagur's done to Toothless? He could be dead...No. Don't go there.

Dagur shoves me through the cell block entrance into the overcast, it's snowing softly on Berserk and the island looks just as I remember it: unnaturally cheery. There's a forest to the left and Dagur starts to steer me towards it, "Leave us!" he commands the other Berserkers and Savage stops.

"Why?"

Dagur turns and taps his chin as if actually in thought for a moment, "oh gee, hmm, I don't know _BECAUSE I SAID SO!"_ Dagur roars and the Outcast stops giving a small thumbs up.

"Great idea sir, we'll stay here."

"Good." Dagur says before shoving me forward again.

"What do you want Dagur?" I demand and he smirks leaning in close to my ear.

"You, Majesty, are going to show me how to train a dragon or you and your precious Night Fury will die."

000o000

"So let me get this straight," Tuffnut says as he his sister and the other riders stalk Anttila across Berk. "You're Stoick's long lost _sister?"_

Anttila nods looking back at him, "I am. A most horrible accident that resulted in my banishment." Her voice is sweet and silky but there's a small sort of unpitying deeper meaning to her words that only Asher seems to catch. His eyes narrow as he stares at her, Stoick had, without Anttila knowing put the riders in charge of watching his sister until he could figure out what to do with her.

They still needed to go after Haedryin who Thor knows what has happened to the girl now; then there was the Screaming Death that Fishlegs had spotted hours before that was also building up on issues. Anttila couldn't have picked a worse time to show her face.

Back at the Great Hall, Stoick and the council members gather at a table, "Anttila, here?" Spitelout says staring at Stoick, "You said you got rid of her."

"I know," Stoick says rubbing his temples, "can we please focus on something else. The Screaming Death could swallow Berk whole right now then Anttila won't be our only problem."

"What is the thing looking for anyway?" A man asks causing Stoick and Spitelout to pause. It is a good question.

"It's mo'her." Alvin answers causing all the men to whirl around as the Outcast strides into the room. "'Hat? You didn't exactly lock me up now did ya? I'm telling ya' that that thing is lookin' for it's mother."

Stoick raises a thick eyebrow, "Then where do we find that thing's mother, Alvin?" he asks in slight annoyance.

Alvin smirks, "I think I can help you with that."

….

Stoick rushes through the streets nearly ten minutes later to where the riders and Anttila are. As soon as he reaches them they all look up, "Asher, take the riders to Berserk and get back Haedryin. I'll join you shortly but first we have a giant dragon to get rid off." Stoick says and Asher's eyes widen slightly.

"Wait. You have a plan to get rid of the Screaming Death?" He asks.

"No, it was Alvins."

"And you're trusting him...why?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yeah, hasn't he tried to kill all of us like two thousand times?" Ruffnut adds.

Snotlout nods, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with them."

Stoick's gaze hardens, "On second thought, there are times when it's best to trust your chief." Snotlout quickly sputters.

Stoick nods and turns away but Anttila grabs his shoulder, "Let me go with them, Stoick. I can help in more ways than dragons." She says. The two adults share a look before Stoick sighs and nods.

"Just keep all limbs intact." he says and Anttila's eyes light up.

"I will." She promises then gives a small smirk that Stoick misses, "I will."

000o000

Much later the riders on their respectful dragons sail through the air towards Berserk. Anttila is on Stormfly with Asher seeming relatively calm despite it being her first flight. When Berserk comes into view a few hours later, Anttila smiles. "Here's the plan," She says and Asher looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll get Haedryin well you all go get Toothpaste." She says and Asher blinks.

"Do you mean, Toothless?" Fishlegs asks after a moment and she nods.

"Whatever...yes."

When they land, Anttila leaps off of Stormfly, "We'll meet back here in about an hour. Sound good?" She asks and the other riders nod.

"You sure you don't want any back up?" Asher ask and Anttila nods. She lifts up her hand the edges of her fingers on fire.

"I have a little assistance."

The other riders' jaw's drop and even the dragons seem startled by the reveal. "Trust me." She assures before taking off quickly becoming a blur.

"She had…"

"Yup."

"Like Iyn…"

"That is so…"

"Weird?"

"Yup."

….

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Anttila roars the doors to the war council room exploding in a blast of fire. The woman steps into the room her hands flaming her eyes narrowed angrily. Savage and other men jump to their feet grabbing the nearest weapon which for one, is a broom.

"W-who?" Savage stutters. Anttila storms up to the man and grabs his throat lifting him off the ground her other hand alfame.

"My niece." Anttila spits. "Where is Haedryin?"

"With...Dagur.." Savage chokes. "You won't...get...her.." He gasps.

Anttila laughs, "You think I'm a rescue for the brat?"

Savage gasps his fight starting to dim. Anttila tosses him to the side, "Worthless." She spits and looks at the others in the room. "Where is Stoick's pampered little princess?" She demands voice ice cold.

The men remain quiet with shock. Anttila lifts up her hand thrusting fire onto the table. "Do you need persuading?" She asks darkly. The men remain quiet, "You muttonheads!" Anttila roars, "Fifteen years I've waited for this! Fifteen years! Stoick will pay to what he did to me through that girl!" Anttila roars before releasing a long breath, "I'll make you a deal, I won't kill you if you tell me where they are."

There's a beat.

"T-t-the forest." One man stutters and Anttila snaps her gaze to the man.

"Where?" She demands.

"The northern part." He says his tone quiet. Anttila turns and starts to walk away from the burning building.

"What do you plan on...doing?" Savage chokes. Anttila looks back at him.

"I'm going to melt a snowman."

000o000

The Monstrous Nightmare moves forward slowly under my chained hands as I back up towards where Dagur is waiting. For Toothless, for Toothless, for Toothless….

I bite my inner lip tightly and I start to taste blood. Dagur starts to cackle madly behind me and I force myself to steady despite the heavy sinking feeling in my chest. "Dagur," I say through gritted teeth and hear the creaking of ice as it spreads under my feet. "Shut it."

"Ah, ah, ah, Iyn, remember: I still have your dear dragon." Dagur snears behind me and I force myself to calm.

"I can't focus." I say anyway and back up a few more steps. Maybe five more and then Dagur will be within touching distance. The dread that feels me is unmatchable, unexplainable and well...dread.

A blasting sound of a gust of wind makes me freeze and Dagur gives a pained yelp. I whirl around, "Dagur, what on Earth is it this ti-AH!" I scream as a hand wraps around my throat lifting me off the ground.

Not _just_ a hand.

 _A flaming hand._

The fingers immediately burn my skin sending waves of agony through me any resistance to the screaming I could have given is lost in less than a second and I scream. The fingers tighten around my neck and my scream dies with a choking gasp as blink several times struggling against the hand uselessly.

Through my blurry vision I can make out a red haired woman staring at me with satisfaction her clothing similar to what most Viking women I know where except everything is black or red. But her hands are aflame.

She has powers.

Not like it's going to matter for much longer now.

My breaths come out as gasps of pain and wheezes of little air. When the edges of my sight turn black, I'm jerked away from the woman's grasp falling to the ground on my knees. I cough several times my hands flying up to my throat the blackened metal searing against my neck causing the burns to worsen.

I flinch and look up slightly as Dagur gives a shout whacking his axe towards the woman crazily. The woman, however is unfazed and dodges every attack he makes towards her sending blasts of fire at Dagur.

I cough a few more times trying to get oxygen in my lungs. After a moment as I watch Dagur I can tell that he's losing hopelessly the forest is starting to burn around us and the Monstrous Nightmare I was training is long gone.

I look up at the battling two for another moment and see that though I missed it my first glance, Dagur is preventing the woman from reaching me. Is he... _protecting_ me?

Focus. I turn my attention to the metal gloves and start to force the power from my hands the metal frosts over and I reach my left hand towards my right ripping off any leather strip I can see well still keeping a half eye on Dagur and the fire woman. Who is she? I think some mention of a fire wielder would have spread to Berk.

A small snap draws me from my thoughts and I turn my attention down to the metal as it falls from my hands landing on the ground with a small thud. Yes! I turn to my other hand and repeat the process on the other hand.

Dagur gives a grunt of pain and skids across the ground his axe flying away from his hands and hitting the ground several dozen feet away. "You're pathetic." The woman hisses her voice thickly accented.

Dagur says nothing and the woman draws her hands up drawing fire from the trees. I get to my feet and throw my hands forward. Ice spreads across the ground towards the woman and the blue light smacks her in the chest causing her to fly backwards smacking against a tree gasping.

I stumble for a moment and lift up my head my bangs falling in front of my eyes. I narrow them and lightning crackles over my fingertips as the woman gets to her feet staring at me her deep red eyes angered. I lift up my hands and through gritted teeth say, "You wanna fight? Fight me."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Part two will be up as soon as I get it done. :) I'm gonna go work on I Am Not Normal...but...:)**

 **Please review!**


	13. Freeze You Out Part ll

**Authors Note: Ugh. *Whacks head against laptop* I absolutely want to strangle this! The first part was like, super great and I could go, yup, I wrote that but I seriously hate the ending of this. . :/**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin and Anttila!**

* * *

Freeze You Out Part 2

"FISHLEGS!" Asher yells in warning. The large girl and her Gronckle give equal yelps of surprise diving to the side as a spear sails past both of them.

"Whoa that was close!" Fishlegs shouts.

Asher doesn't look back at her and smacks an arrow away with his axe. Stormfly fires several spines at the Outcasts and Berserkers and the duo move forward toward the dragon arena. Snotlout and Hookfang dive by, yelling at the top of their lungs, well in Hookfang's case, roaring.

Asher gives them a half glance but returns to the Beserker elbowing him in the stomach. The battle hadn't been going on for very long and the kill ring is nearing, soon they can just free Toothless and the other dragons before getting out of here.

Ten minutes top. Asher assures himself. The twins fly past whooping and a explosion causes he, his dragon, Fishlegs and Meatlug to duck. Maybe fifteen.

000o000

The woman stares at me for several long moments before staggering to her feet. "That won't be necessary." She assures with a small smile. She waves her hands forward and sends a gust of fire towards me.

I concentrate slightly and instead of diving to the side like I normally would, I throw my hands forward and a gust of snowflakes whips through my hair before the fire stops as it freezes in place shattering on the ground.

The woman stares at me her expression unreadable before throwing fire towards me. I leap out of the way of the blast and thrust my hands forward. Ice spreads across the ground and after a moment she slips but manages to steady. I keep my hand pointed forward, "Yeah, I'm thinking it is." I say and clench my jaw doing my best to ignore the stab of pain running through me. Then as an afterthought I add: "Strange hostile murder whom I've never met."

"Anttila." She corrects, "I am Anttila the Conflagration."

Both of us remain still and I nod my head slightly, "I assume the title was earned."

Anttila the fire wielder. Yup. Sounds about right.

Her eyes narrow and she stares at me for several long moments, "I assume you already know who I am. Unless you just pick someone to strangle randomly."

Anttila laughs slightly and I take a chance turning my attention from her for a moment to look at Dagur. He's struggling to his feet but his back is arched in pain. A blast of heat snaps me from scanning Dagur and I let out a yelp before flying backwards several feet skidding.

My hands press against the ground and large ice spikes shoot upwards and around us. Oh, that could have hurt more, I suppose but it still hurt.

Vastly.

I shake my head trying to clear my dancing vision. From the corner of my eye I spot Anttila stalking towards me hands on fire. I scramble to my feet and stare at her for several long moments. I bite my lip before twisting my wrist and a blast of lighting smacks her in the chest. Anttila tumbles backwards and I wave my hand spreading ice across the ground. I will the ice to spread and a spike spreads towards her throat less than half an inch from impaling her.

I narrow my eyes and hold the ice there staring at her for several long moments, "This is how it ends then." Anttila says and looks up at me her deep red eyes empty. Emotionless. "You are as aware as I am Haedryin that if you free me I will kill you. When I'm done with that, I'll wipe out your entire village."

I chew on my inner lip for several long moments staring at her.

The fire roars around us sparks leaping in all directions.

"Haedryin," Dagur says quietly and I don't lift my gaze from Anttila. "Don't do it." He commands.

"I have to protect Toothless and Berk." I clench my jaw tightly.

"And you will, now let her go." Dagur orders. "This isn't you, Iyn."

I stare at Anttila for several long moments before reality kicks into full gear. My hand lowers and the ice draws back as I stare at my hands in horror. What am I doing!? I didn't-No! My knees give out and I collapse onto them.

Anttila laughs and gets to her feet, "You'll make a promising ally." Something whacks me on the side of my head and I slip into unconsciousness before I hit the ground my last fully understandable thought is a longing for Toothless.

….

Dagur the Deranged is no coward.

Watching Haedryin and this...Anttila woman however, rattled him. Anttila wasn't at her full power, clearly, and Haedryin seemed focused and yet in a complete other world. And now…

Haedryin crumbles hitting the ground, the sound drowned out by the roaring flames around them. Anttila drops Dagur's axe and stares at the girl with interest before grabbing her and lifting her up.

Dagur's limbs finally stop their dead fish act. "Hey!" He shouts nothing more inteligent coming to mind than the word. Anttila lets out an annoyed whistle through her nose before turning her attention to the Berserker.

"What?"

"You won't just take her." Dagur promises and moves forward and grabs the discarded axe from the ground looking at Anttila with determined angry glare.

Anttila smiles, "I don't plan to just take her, Dagur. I think it's time Berserk got a new leader, what about you?" She asks and Dagur stutter steps for a moment.

"No, I really think that's unnecessary." Dagur says shoving as much venom into his voice as possible.

"When Stoick gets here he'll get a nasty surprise won't he?" Anttila asks. If she heard Dagur's last sentence she doesn't make a mention. "When I strangle his daughter in front of him. Who knows, maybe she really can help me."

Dagur growls.

Actually _growls_.

Anttila smiles, "Come along, Dagur." She commands and moves through the forest, the fire splits creating a path for the fire wielder and her niece. Dagur stands still for another moment before he races after her.

The two walk in silence for a moment before Dagur growls through gritted teeth, "No one will find your body."

000o000

Anttila steps into the streets of Berserk. They're bustling with people and towards the middle is Berk's teens, chained and looking extremely moody. Anttila smirks as she sees them. Dagur stands by her side, the two having made a quick stop to the prison before Anttila dragged Dagur here.

"People of Berserk!" Anttila roars, "Dagur the Deranged as given up his position of chief." Murmurs rang through the group, mostly surprised. "I, Anttila the Conflagration will be chieftess."

"Now hang on a moment!" A man cries in outrage, "The chieftain rules don't-" Anttila grabs the man by his throat and lifts him towards the air her other hand aglow with fire.

"I think it would be best if you don't argue with this." She says sweetly.

The man however doesn't miss the dangerous edge to her voice, "Yup...right...you...are." He chokes. Anttila releases him.

"Good," She says and smiles turning towards the riders who are staring at her with shock. "Take them and Dagur away." She commands and waves her hand. The Berserkers stand still for a moment before a line of fire roars at their feet.

It quickly persuades the men enough.

000o000

"This is terrible." Tuffnut declares nearly five hours later as he, the other riders and Dagur sit in the same cell. Dagur has retreated to the corner on the left as the riders do their best not to strangle him.

"Thank you for summing that up." Asher says dryly.

Ruffnut whacks her brother's arm, "What? I know you were all thinking it." Tuffnut defends.

"Yes, but none of us were saying it outloud." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut snorts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The things I think I say out loud."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"I don't know! Do I!?" Ruffnut challenges.

 _"...Do_ you?"

"I dunno, do I?" The Thorstens share a look of confusion and Asher's hand meets his forehead.

Dagur groans and the Hofferson looks up at him in annoyance, "What are you so moody about? This is technically your idea in the first place." Asher say and Dagur looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What? You were the one who wanted to kidnap Iyn and whalla, now we're in a giant mess and her aunt wants to kill her, Toothless is roaming free and is Thor knows where now and we don't even know where Haedryin is!" Asher exclaims in one breath.

Dagur stares at them for a moment, "Well, you certainly summed it up there." He says dryly. There's a moment pause, "Wait, Anttila,"-the word comes off like it's burning Dagur's tongue-"is her aunt?"

"Yeah, great family reunion right?" Snotlout asks.

"I'm not sure your definition of great and mine mean the same, Snotlout." Fishlegs says.

"And my Night-Her dragon is wandering free?" Dagur repeats. Asher doesn't answer.

"Yes. We did manage to get that accomplished before the Outcasts attacked us." Snotlout answers.

"I have an idea on how we can get out of here." Dagur declares and Asher stares at him.

"Why should we trust you? You've tried to kill us like twenty times in the last week!"

Dagur's eyes flash with anger for a moment before the Berserker takes in a deep breath, "I'm getting back my island."

000o000

I jerk upwards in a gasp, my eyes widening, "Toothless!" I gasp and jerk forward. I remain firmly locked in the same place. I narrow my eyes in confusion and look down at my wrists. They're shackled to a table the cold metal is frosted over and digging into my wrists. I look around myself for a long moment, the room is pretty much barren save the desk and the two chairs, one of which is empty.

A sword lays randomly in the corner but other than that it's just me. I bite deeply on my inner lip and let out a long breath.

"Haedryin?"

I twist around looking behind me as Anttila steps into the room shutting the door behind her with a click. I bite my lip and refuse to hold her gaze looking down at my fingers. "Darling, don't look so morose. You have nothing to fear." She says taking a seat at the other side of table, clasping her hands together.

"I'm not afraid of you." I hiss and Anttila smiles though there's a venom behind it.

"You should be." She says her smile broadening.

I clench my fists, "My dad's going to get here and when eh does he's going to kick you to-"

"Stoick?" Anttila laughs, "You think I'm afraid of him? Haedryin," Anttila leans over the table placing her hands flat on the table top, "He's my brother."

 _What?!_

I meet her eyes in shock, "You're my…"

"Aunt. Yes. Such a happy family reunion." Anttila says smiling.

"You tried to kill me." I argue. The burns on my neck agree with that statement.

Her smile falls, "Because he, perfect little chief he is locked me away. He fears me, he called me a monster. Just like he'll see you soon." Anttila hisses. I bite my inner lip and frost starts to spread across the table top.

"No. He won't." I promise biting my lip heavily. He knows, he trusts me I have control over my powers. There isn't a reason why he should.

"Is that so?" Anttila asks standing and begins to pace in front of me, "I think you're mistaken. Berk is in awe of your powers but just wait. All it will take is one slip up, one mistake and your powers go from being awed to their worst nightmare. And what of your dragon? Do you really think that you two are all 'buddy buddy'?" Anttila asks and I still staring at her. Yes. We mirror each other.

Anttila tilts her head slightly at my silence, "Because you're not. He fears you Haedryin. He is afraid that if he slips up one time you'll take it out on him. As is everyone else. You're not accepted, you never will be. You're feared. You'll see it soon and so will everyone else, then they'll treat you as the monster that they truly think you are and get rid of you. You aren't in control-"

"STOP!"

I throw my arms up and the chains securing me to the table snap a gust of power surging around the room the door to the prison explodes outwards the room covered in icicles and frost. I stare at my hands in shock the glow poking through the skin like a broken mirror shard. "What did you do?" I ask my hand shaking looking up at my aunt.

Anttila smiles, "I didn't do anything Haedryin. I can help you, just take my hand. I'll teach you how to control it." She offers her hand out towards me. I draw my hands back towards my chest and I can feel the shaking.

This can't be happening.

I gained control after I met Toothless!

But maybe I didn't. Does Toothless really just fear me? No! I refuse to believe it. But… Anttila's hand moves towards me. I just take her hand and she can show me how to control it again. But I have Toothless, the other riders my dad and Berk. And...Dagur. I don't need her.

"No," I choke and Anttila's fingers curl back in.

"I'm sorry what?" She asks. I meet her eyes.

"I said no. I know what you're doing. I won't become your little puppet." I say and take in a deep breath focusing on Toothless for several long moments before releasing it. The glow dies down and I stare my aunt in the eye. She draws back her hand her eyes narrowing angrily. The tips of her hands light aglow.

"Then you will die."

Nothing really registers until I'm flying through the air and smack against the wall of the cell block. I groan and rub the growing goose bump before Anttila moves forward her hands raised above her head.

My limbs are unresponsive despite my pleadings for them to regain feeling.

I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut waiting for the killing strike to come.

Seconds pass and...nothing.

A roar breaks me from my thoughts and I snap my eyes open staring in shock and surprise as Toothless, now over my unresponsive body leaps on Anttila shoving my aunt to the ground and roaring in her face.

"Get off of me!" Anttila shouts and I shove onto my elbow managing to regain some sort of feeling within my arm. Heat. Anttila completely and utterly wiped me of all energy because she blasted me with heat.

"Toothless." I croak. The Night Fury turns towards me looking with an inquiring glance, 'yes?' His eyes seem to ask. "Let her go." The question in his gaze turns to firm disagreement. As much as I know my aunt will cause a ruckus this has to be done.

Everyone deserves a second chance.

I stagger to my feet and nearly fall flat on my face. Toothless appears under me as if by magic and I stumble onto his neck. I offer out a hand towards Anttila keeping my other on my other halfs neck.

Anttila stares me in surprise. "You're…" she trails off. Offering to help her. I am.

Her eyes are as wide as they can go and she reaches to take my hand as the island rocks suddenly. I yelp and Anttila stares up at me.

"What was that?" She asks.

Toothless adn I share a look.

That was familiar.

Too familiar.

Oh, Thor! The Screaming Death!

"The Screaming Death!" I shout and grab my aunt's hand dragging her to her feet. I swing onto Toothless's back ignoring the rush of dizziness that runs through me. "Come on!" I command and wave my hand towards her. Anttila stares at me for a moment before she climbs onto Toothless behind me.

Toothless tenses but trusts my judgement to not swing Anttila off to kiss the wall.

The Night Fury takes off down the cellblock and I look back at my aunt. "We have to stop it before ti tears the island apart."

"I'm sorry, what?" Anttila asks.

"The Screaming Death: A giant dragon that likes swallowing whole islands." I explain in a rush. Toothless breaks into daylight and I notice there's singe marks along the doorframe. Toothless must've blasted his way in here earlier.

Which I am perfectly fine with. If he hadn't then I would be toast.

The island rocks harder and I'm nearly thrown off of Toothless's back. Anttila's arms grip my shoulders tightly the two of us struggle to stay on Toothless. After a few minutes of running across the dark isle, we reach the edge of a cliff.

I leap off of Toothless's neck and stare down at the water pursing my lips. I'm not entirely sure what to do. I don't exactly have a giant, island not sink with me. If I did though, it would be heavily convenient.

The island shakes and Anttila has to grab my shoulder to keep me from tumbling over the edge of the cliff. The water explodes upwards and the Screaming Death in full glory bursts from the ocean spitting water at us in all directions.

Several large splashes land on Anttila and she flinches. Water. Water is her weakness like fire is to me.

I bite my lip and Anttila stares at the dragon her jaw agape. "Oh," She manages to choke out. The giant white dragon stares at us and roars angrily. I flinch and the echoing noise and Anttila's eyes narrow. She grabs my shoulder.

"Thank you...for the second chance. But I am a monster. Not because of my powers but because of what I let them turn me into. Tell your dad I'm sorry about Valka; her death was an accident." She says and I shake my head.

"No, wait, you can tell him yourself." I argue.

She smiles softly but it's strained. "No, I won't." She says before she backs away from me and in less than two seconds she lights her hands on fire, a giant ball of flames in her hands and she takes a running leap off the edge of the cliff.

"ANTTILA!" I yell in horror watching her.

She smashes into the Screaming Death and there's a moment before the white scales burst into flames. The dragon withers before falling towards the ocean and a giant explosions of sea water roars upwards towards me and Toothless.

My aunt doesn't resurface.

No.

I collapse slightly on my knees again and stare down at the water. The Screaming Death and her are gone.

"HAEDRYIN!" A voice roars and I twist around looking behind me before Asher the other riders and Dagur come to a stop behind me.

"Are you okay?" Dagur demands and I want to shake my head no but don't.

"Yeah." I say after a moment my voice soft.

I get to my feet and stare at all of them. The dragons land behind the riders and I honestly don't want to know how they escaped from wherever they were. I just want to sleep. Maybe for the next two years or three.

"I think we should go." I say and the riders stare at me for a moment.

"Yeah, great idea!" Tuffnut agrees and they all turn heading towards their dragons. Dagur stands there for a moment.

"Sorry about the whole...this." Dagur says and gestures around us. I shrug.

"It's fine." I say. Well, it's not but it's really not the worst thing that's happened.

"Yeah...Maybe Berserk and Berk don't have to be enemies, what do you say, your majesty?" Dagur asks and holds out a hand for me to shake.

I roll my eyes and move forward wrapping him in a hug. Dagur stiffens and I pull back smiling, "Sounds great." I say and turn back towards Toothless letting out a breath. Maybe someday I'll be able to explain what happened to my aunt but right now just seems...wrong.

She died a hero though.

I let out a long breath before mounting my other half, "Come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N: Yup. Still hate it greatly. *Glares intensely at the chapter*.**


	14. The Snow Queen

**Authors Note: Hey! So this isn't very long or very cheerful. But its an important part of Haedryin.**

 **Shout Outs:!**

 **22ablanchard: Ha. My thoughts exactly! She totally didn't have that ending planned when I started that. I actually didn't have the end planned out. :)**

 **xSnowDustx: Thanks! I just felt like it was super rushed and boring. :)**

 **MMM: Eh, we'll see. I think I'm done with that AU for my AU (That's kind of funny) AU for an AU =D**

 **Guest: Thank you! :)**

 **Biana341: Yes! Can do, I am seriously falling behind on all the resent requests, it might be a while. :) Thanks for your review.**

 **Xdjj (Guest): You complete stumped me. Like it took me hours to track down people. Not all of them are voice actors but there voices sound like they do in my head. I've also added a movie (Or series) I know they're in and who they play.**

 **Haedeyin** : Cree Summer "Disney Atlantis" (Kida)

 **Asher:** Matt Lanter "Star Wars The Clone Wars" (Anakin)

 **Snotlout:** Ashley Eckstein "Star Wars The Clone Wars" (Ashoka)

 **Fishlegs:** Lucy Liu "Tinkerbell" (Silvermist)

 **Heeth:** Jason Spisak "Star Wars The Clone Wars" (Lux Bonteri)

 **Erika:** Angila Jolie "Disney Maleficent" (Maleficent)

 **Rika:** Kelly Macdonald "Brave" (Merida) (Closest match her voice is still slightly deeper in my head) :)

 **Trader Julia:** Alex Kelly "Barbie and her sisters in a ponytail" (Marlene (Their Aunt))

 **Milo:** Santino Fontana "Disney Frozen" (Hans)

 **Tya:** Mae Whitman "DreamWorks Dragons" (Heather)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The Snow Queen

To her, it's an adventure.

Wielding snow and ice to her will and being able to summon it in the air? Awesome.

Six year old Haedryin lets out a giggle waving her hand towards the snow piled around her and the other teens. Dozens of snowballs smack against their backs and the five other children smack into the snow with yelps looking back at Haedryin with irritated expressions.

Haedryin laughs and turns around taking off down the street her chin length brown hair ridiculously tangled already. She smacks into Gobber's knee and yelps pulling back looking at the man with wide eyes.

"Sorry Gobber!" She says and starts to race off again. The blacksmith stares at her for a long moment. He's as aware as anyone else in the village that the girl can get into more trouble in a few hours than most men will ever be in.

Sighing slightly Gobber grabs her shoulder, "Eh, how 'bout you hang with me in the smithy?" He asks.

Haedryin nods and the two head towards the forge, Gobber gives the girl a half look, "Have I ever told you the legend of the Snow Queen?" He ask and Haedryin looks up at him shaking her head.

"Nope!" She declares happily.

Gobber raises and eyebrow and shrugs slightly before clearing his throat, "Well, a long time ago a babe was born. She was cursed with ice and snow, her parents died at her birth leaving the young child orphaned at a young age. Because of her power, she was tossed from island to island. She was incredibly beautiful however, and most men would fall for her with one glance. But her heart was cold, frozen she couldn't love."

"Once she got past her twenties, she created an ice palace and froze her subjects dubbing herself the Snow Queen. Her name was feared everywhere. Eventually, she returned to her own home and the chief recognize her for what she was and drew his sword, snuck up on her and stabbed the Queen in the heart. She was frozen through and through that the sword shattered. It didn't matter though, she was a monster and had taken many lives." Gobber finishes and gives a half glance towards Haedryin.

The Haddock had gone incredibly pale, more than usual, her freckles looked like they'd seen ghosts, "So they just...killed her like that?" Haedryin asks the blacksmith her voice quiet.

"Yup. Glad you don't have any powers, eh? We'd have to stab ya' through the heart to." Gobber says with a chuckle and the six year old looked like she might collapse.

"Y-yeah." She stutters her fingers curling in on themselves the edges of her fingers frosting.

Gobber however, didn't notice. Nor did he notice the paleness, her shaky limbs and wide eyes of terror. Haedryin knew one thing: If she showed her powers to anyone, the results wouldn't be pretty.

A few days later, Haedryin stood by Gobber's leg, following the man around like a frightened puppy staring up at Arvendales Fire dancing merrily in the air. Snow is starting to fall at her agitation and Haedryin's fingers curl in her eyes wide.

 _'Go away, go away, go away'_ She chants in her mind.

Asher rushes past the two towards his fallen uncle but the young Haddock didn't focus on that staring at the snow in distress. _'Go away, go away, go away..'_

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yup. I realized this happened while I was writing "Fright of Passage" :)**


	15. Battlefront

**A/N: Here's the original scene for HTtYD 2. Its not complete but you know, it's there. :)**

 **Please review!**

* * *

BattleFront

Valka slips across the dragon hunter base with ease her feet making no sound across the ground as she moves forward. Her mask is covering her face and she's glad of it. She's sure the tension and worry are easily spottable expressions.

The dragons move over the sky preparing to attack and burn the base to the ground as she rescues the dragons. Cloudjumper had been captured by these hunters days prior and Valka is determined without words to get him back.

She reaches the first cell as the dragons begin to fire down at the base, blasting the wood apart and sending splinters in all directions. Valka throws open the cell and slips inside, ripping off the muzzle from the Deadly Nadder so it can free itself.

She snaps her staff down on the ropes and the dragon leaps into the air without a second thought, after repeating the process with several other cells and battling a few dragon hunters across the way, she finally runs into Cloudjumper.

Features flashing with relief that the Stormcutter is indeed alright, she moves forward and rests her palm against his head. The male dragon presses his hand back and Valka snaps her staff down on the ropes, "Come on Cloudjumper." She commands and climbs from the cell the Stormcutter behind her.

There's only two cages left then she can climb on her dragon and be rid of this place. Valka moves forward towards the cell and throws it open her eyes widening largely as she spots the jet black creature in front of her. A Night Fury.

Eyes widening in surprise she stares at Cloudjumper for a second. The base rocks again and Valka throws out her hands to steady herself. There's little time and she knows this.

"Cloudjumper, free that dragon, I'll get the other one." Valka says and the Stormcutter nods slipping inside of the cage. Valka moves forward to the next one and throws the door open staring around for a dragon. It's empty and Valka's about to turn and leave to assist her dragon with the Night Fury but pauses as she sees a shape on the ground.

Humming softly Valka moves forward, could it be a hatchling?

As soon as she steps foot into the cell the temperature drops a good twenty degrees, Valka blinks several times her breathing now visible. She moves forward towards the shape. Frost is spread across the ground and Valka can finally make out a ragged breathing.

Whatever dragon it is, it's hurt.

Moving forward faster, Valka kneels down and nearly takes a step back in shock. It's no dragon.

It's a human girl.

Maybe eighteen or nineteen.

Her breathing isn't smooth sounding like she's being kicked in the rips repeatedly every breath. Long auburn bangs cover the right side her face, swept in side bangs the edges frozen. Her dress is long and blue and bits of her forearm armor is stained red. There's a few scratches on her face but the most alarming thing to Valka is how pale she is. Valka herself is a naturally pale person but this girl makes her seem very tan.

Dropping her staff down she moves her hand forward and grasps the girl's shoulder her fingers drawing back in shock and the bitter freezing cold that touches her fingers. Valka looks down at her right hand and her eyes widen as she spots that the tips of her fingers are frosting.

Shaking her head slightly, Valka outstretches her hand again and shakes the girl's shoulder again trying to get some sort of reaction from her. If all else fails, she'd just carry the young adult. "Wake up, wake up!" Valka hisses.

After a few more tries the girls eyes half open and she mumbles something Valka doesn't understand before shooting forward into a sitting position her eyes squeezing shut tightly, "Toothless." She croaks.

Valka stares at her in confusion for a second, "Shh." She says. The girls eyes open a deep emerald green showing. They're clouded and she blinks several times. The ground shakes and the girl falls back against her elbows her eyes squeezing shut for a second. "We really need to go now." Valka says and stares around her for several seconds.

The dragons would be on the last round of attack now before drawing back to the nest and Valka wants to be long gone when that happens.

"Where are you?" The girl murmurs opening her deep green eyes again. Valka stares at her in shock for several seconds. Where not who. Whoever she is, she must be blind.

"On your right." Valka answers after a hesitation. She turns her head to look at Valka and she notes that the girl isn't really seeing her. "I'm here to help you." Valka adds.

"Toothless. Where is Toothless?" She asks and Valka shakes her head slightly. Whatever this Toothless character is, it must be of great importance to her. Maybe it's another human..no, Valka quickly discards the thought, she went through every cell.

Valka moves forward and swings the girls freezing arm over her shoulder twitching visibly at the cold. She must have a terrible case of hypothermia. Valka's amazed she's still alive as cold as she is. Valka takes a step forward dragging the girl with her and she stumbles next to the dragon rider making a loud scratching sound, like metal and ice screeching against the ground loudly, "Be quiet." Valka murmurs dragging the girl from the cage.

The blasts from the dragon's ring all around her and Valka scans for her dragon spotting him about twenty feet away fending off a few dragon hunters. A blast rings to the left of them and the girls head shoots in that direction. Valka ducks her head as the blast of heat reaches them and the girl shakes in her grip her limbs going limp a half scream escaping her lips before her consciousness gives out and she falls back.

Valka quickly steadies the pale girl. Grabbing her legs Valka lifts the young adult up bridal style her long hair dropping of the side as Valka runs forward keeping a firm grip on the girl. For some reason, despite the chill and her frozen fingers, Valka senses something she should know about this young adult.

It is admittedly the first time she's come across a human in the dragon traps in all the years she and Cloudjumper have been freeing dragons. Valka reaches her Stormcutter and leaps onto his back, "Go!" Valka shouts and the Stormcutter leaps into the air, Valka half noticing something is clutched in his claws before ignoring it.

When they reach the nest hours later the girl still hasn't stirred in the slightest. Valka sets her down on the ground as Cloudjumper drops the jet black dragon from earlier the Night Fury. Rushing to grab some bandages, Valka returns moments later towards the girl and shifts her onto her side tearing off several layers of the forearm armor.

The firelight plays across the girl's face and a glint of light catches Valka's attention. She glances down at her neck and the dragon riders eyes widen with unmistakable horror. "No." Valka breathes and shifts the shirt seeing the thick scar running down the young adults shoulder and neck running down her back.

The snow, paleness and everything else clicks into place.

"Oh no!" Valka murmurs backing up.

"Haedryin?" Valka says staring at her for several moments scanning her (daughter?) again. The blue black horn catches her attention strapped at the Haedryin's hip.

Valka shakes her head several times, this is her daughter no mistake about that. Her _daughter_.


	16. Safe And Sound

**A/N: Ah, I love this one. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Safe And Sound

Pirates.

Of all the things that have attacked Berk, pirates are few and far between. That's why when I saw them on Berk I started to stalk them, I regret the decision.

The dagger sails through the air towards Haedryin in what feels like slow motion. She's taken so many hits for me, I know she'll miss the small weapon until it hits her.

I force my feet to move trying to break into a run to throw myself in front of my queen and save her. My legs feel rooted like I'm walking chest deep in piles of sand.

Come on! Come on! Come on!

I start to run forward throwing my arms out but Haedryin jerks backwards her mouth opening in a voiceless scream her eyes wide with pain. NO! Half a second to late!

"Iyn!" I shout and race towards her as the snow around me breaks the pirates crumbling towards earth. I race towards Haedryin as she crumbles backwards her eyes glazing over.

"No, no, no!" I shout and skid to a stop pulling her head from the ground and lifting her from the snow.

She coughs her eyes glazing, "'m sorry, Asher." She murmurs and I shake my head taking her hand into my own and clutching it like its my lifeline.

"No! No!" I plead and she gives a small smile.

This is the end.

Both of us know it.

No! No! No!

"Asher," Headryin coughs looking back towards me. I keep her gaze my eyes wide as I try to keep myself from hyperventilating.

"I...love..you..."

Her eyes slip shut and she goes limp in my arms.

No!

No!

 _No!_

"No! Your highness open your eyes! Don't you dare say goodbye! Iyn! Iyn! Haedryin!"

"Haedryin!"

"Haedryin...!"

A crackle of thunder rips me from the haunting dream and I rip my eyes open staring forward for a long moment the ceiling never looking more interesting.

Another flash of lighting ripples through the air and I flinch for a long moment, the Skrill taking control of Haedryin flashing through my eyes.

I force my erratically beating heart to slow remaining frozen with terror for several long moments.

Haedryin was dead.

Actually dead.

My hands curl into tight fists and I stare around myself for several long moments not really taking in anything. After several long moments of the only sound being my heart pounding in my ears I unclench my fists.

I turn on my side and look at Haedryin. Her hair is lose, a rare sight to see now. The curls are soft despite her normally stick straight hair with wild layers. Her breathing is shaky and the thunder ripples outside as if matching her uneasiness.

I reach out a hand towards her my hand pausing for a moment. She's fine. You're just going to deprive her of the little sleep she does get. But I want to make sure she's okay. I rest a hand on her shoulder and almost immediately her spine stiffens.

She stays still for a moment then seeming to register my hand turns looking back at me eyes open and tired. "What is it?" She murmurs voice thick. Thunder ripples again and I stare at her for another moment my voice suddenly departing from my body.

Staring at me for another moment her face softens, "Are you okay?"

I open my mouth to say, "Yes, I'm fine, sorry I woke you," but what comes out instead is, "No. I'm not."

I shake my head slightly, this was stupid. I stare at her trying to come up with a believable lie. "The storm." I say. A half truth it is bothering me just not as much as the image of Haedryin's lifeless eyes.

"Oh," Haedryin mutters her gaze flickering towards it.

"Milady?" I ask and she returns her gaze to me. We hold an awkward stare for a long second. "can...I'm scared." I admit the words coming out as childish to my own ears. I want to suck them back into my mouth and trample them a few times before throwing them towards Stormfly for her to blast apart into nothingness.

"It'll past. I can remove the storm if you nee-" She starts to say but I shake my head.

"It's not that." I say and she nods slightly rolling over towards me and resting her head against my shoulder.

"You're okay, Asher. Nothing can get you well I'm here. I'll whack it over the head with a yak." She murmurs. There's a small pause, "Then send Toothless on it." I give a tight smile at that before wrapping my arms around her protecting her.

"It's not myself that I'm scared for." I murmur softly and Haedryin says nothing but closes her eyes.

Haedriyn looks up at me confusion ringing through her gaze. "Hmm?" She asks softly. I shake my head.

"Never mind." I murmur.

Haedryin gives a tired smile and lifts up her hand snapping her fingers. Several glowing snowflakes hover above our heads and she turns her head, "What was it?" She asks looking at me.

I give a sigh but know better than to question her. She'll get answers eventually, "Do you remember when the pirates attacked Berk a few years back?" I ask softly and she nods.

"Blurrily. Mostly just spasms of panic." She admits.

"What if I wasn't quick enough? What if I'd missed and you bled out? What if- " I start and she lifts up a hand to my lips.

"But it didn't."

"But if it-"

"My king," She says and pulls her hand back then stares at me for several seconds like she wants to say something but doesn't instead she runs her fingers through my hair. "Just try to get some sleep. We're both going to be fine."

I shake my head, "What if-"

"Asher. I will be fine." She says firmly. "Just try and get some sleep." She commands before closing her eyes and giving my hand a quick squeeze. I force myself to relax and release a long breath before closing my eyes and letting sleep claim me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	17. 101 Facts About The Snow Queen

**A/N: Important A/N at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

100 & 1 facts about The Snow Queen AU

1\. Haedryin's original name was Erywin

2\. She didn't love Asher until RTTE she liked him in DOB and ROB

3\. She's terrified of gloves

4\. Haedryin no idea how to swim

5\. Haedryin is left handed

6\. Used to stay up long hours into the night drawing.

7\. Hair is blue at edges because it it frozen

8\. She taught herself how to cook.

9\. Allergic to eel.

10\. Middle name is Valka

11\. Never had eel pox before

12\. Started an eternal winter three times, Berk, Outcast Island, Dragon's Edge

13\. Has been shot twice, once by Dagur the other time by Rika

14\. Punched someone, (in the series) four times. Quire, Dagur, Viggo and Snotlout

15\. Is afraid that she'll still hurt someone with her ice.

16\. Is so cold, it literally hurts to touch her, that's why a running joke of the fingers twitching thing comes from.

17\. Has no body heat

18\. Toothless spared her because he thought she was the Dragon Princess. (Ice: Bewilderbeast) he was corrected quickly and instead saw himself.

19\. Because of her powers, dragons think she is royalty and most will treat her as such.

20\. Haedryin sometimes still wishes she was normal

21\. Has no idea where the title Snow Queen came from

22\. Has never commanded Toothless to do something, always requests or asks. Lets him have his own free will

23\. Haedryin to run from everyone so Odin's Scourge wouldn't spread to them. Left a note personally for Asher.

24\. Haedryin's actual 'let it go' scene is in Forbidden Friendship.

25\. Asher saw how Your Highness affected Haedryin when Heeth called her such and started to call her that hoping it would bring her the same happy feeling.

26\. Asher had a crush on Haedryin for years before HTTYD

27\. Haedryin and Snotlout were close as children.

28\. Sarcasm is Haedryin's way of burying sadness, stress, worry and frustration.

29\. When Haedryin is mad, her eyes seem to flash with lighting strikes

30\. Haedryin started calling Asher "my king" after RTTE as a joke to frustrate him more, as Stoick calls him "future son son law" when he tells her so, she just laughs.

31\. Haedryin could shoot a pinecone off a tree with a bow and arrow, but hasn't had access to a bow for years.

32\. When Haedryin saw Heeth's axe, she redesigned her staff to act in a similar manner.

33\. Haedryin bites her lip when she's stressed.

34\. Viggo doubted Haedryin actually had magic, despite his sister's protests.

35\. Haedryin's granddaughter is Elsa. Her daughter married the king of Arendale. Haedryin imminently recognized the ice powers but said nothing. She didn't come to Elsa's coronation, but she went to her daughters funeral and held Anna for over an hour. Going on along their line for a while you hit Jack Frost. ;)

36\. Haedryin didn't realize the danger of her having magic until she heard Gobber talk about it one day when she was six. Merely days before the Flightmare attacked and killed Finn Hofferson.

37\. Quire and Hildegard used to tease and beat Haedryin up daily. Asher would "rescue" her when he saw it. One of the rescues was asking her to train with him and the other riders.

38\. Haedryin had already discovered the cove before HTTYD 1.

39\. Headryin is deathly allergic to eels Mrs. Jorgenson learned this the hard way.

40\. Haedryin was briefly Dagur and Heeth's sister before I decided I didn't like that.

41\. By the beginning of season 5, Dagur realized that Haedryin loves Asher and just thought of her has a little sister. He loved her like a sibling.

42\. Heeth saw Haedryin as a sister too, and promise Dagur he would protect her.

43\. Haedryin's ice can break apart the Dragon proof metal

44\. Haedryin has a tally marks all over her walls after they stopped finding new dragons. She started to count out how many days it's been.

45\. Haedryin once burned her arm so badly in the forge, it was beyond a fourth degree. When she was fourteen she still carries the scar

46\. Asher's has an older sister named, Astrid who is five years older than him and is married to Fishlegs's older brother, Finny.

47\. When Iyn turned sixteen, she was in Alvin's prison after the isle of night.

48\. Toothless is as cold as Haedryin is.

49\. Staying next to heat for to long can kill Haedryin, her body isn't used to being at a higher temperature than -10 or something.

50\. After GOTNF Haedryin never missed her left foot again. It was what made her and Toothless closer friends and if he would give of freedom flight, she would give up her foot to stay with him.

51\. When she caught Odin's Scourge it was the first time she'd ever been cold in her life.

52\. Haedryin sometimes stayed overnight in the forest just to see if anyone would miss her.

53\. Between DOB and RTTE Haedryin got a better grasp of her powers, but they still can go crazy.

54\. Haedryin was never planned to get lighting powers, mist or anything but ice.

55\. Haedryin wears three rings, one says, 'hope' the second says 'free' and the third says, 'courage'. After HTTYD2 she switched the 'hope' ring with her wedding ring.

56\. Asher liked Haedryin until he was nineteen when he realized he loved her. When Heeth asked if they were 'A thing' Asher wanted it to be like that, but respected Haedryin waiting for her to decide if she felt the same as him.

57\. Haedryin and the other riders ages are as follows.  
HTTYD:

Haedryin: 15

Snotlout: 16

Asher: 16

The twins: 15

Fishlegs 15

End of Defenders of Berk:

Haedryin: 16

The twins: 16

Snotlout: 17

Fishlegs: 16

Asher: 17

RTTE:

Haedryin: 18

The twins: 19

Fishlegs: 18

Snotlout: 19

Asher: 19

End of RTTE:

Haedryin: 19

Asher: 20

The twins: 20

Fishlegs: 20

Snotlout: 20

58\. Haedryin whore heels well heel for HTTYD 2 and RTTE

59\. The Snow Furies took the place of Olaf.

60\. Asher and Haedryin's couple name is 'Haesher'. (Hay-sure)

61\. Gobber was suspecting of some sort of unnormalness about Haedryin but he didn't know what.

62\. Valka knew Haedryin had ice powers because a few days after her birth, Iyn frosted Valka's hand. She panicked and kept it from Stoick.

63\. Haedryin was originally paired with Dagur, but Asher was like, "ha, ha I dont think so." Funny how stubborn he got about that.

64\. Haedryin's room isn't usually very clean. She's a "if its hidden, its clean" person. Her statement to Heeth about it always being clean was a downright flag lie.

65\. Snotlout was jealous during DOB of Haedryin's powers.

66\. In the original idea, Haedryin froze Toothless's heart. His act of true love was saving her from the Red Death.

67\. After the events of 'Marry Me' Asher got extremely sick, Haedryin panicked and couldn't stop leaving ice everywhere. The blade Asher was stabbed with was poisned.

68\. The pirates that attacked Berk kidnapped Stoick when he was a teen, they have a grudge against the isle.

69\. Haedryin and Asher had four children. The triplets, Stoick Asher Hofferson, Aldia Haedryin Hofferson and Vey Starfish Hofferson and their final son, Hiccup Horrendous Hofferson. ;) (Aldia married Adrendelle's king)

70\. None of their children had ice powers or powers in general.

71\. My favorite episode to write was the end of Maxes and Talons part 2 when Haedryin tackles Viggo and the birth of Lighten

72\. Haedryin's hair goes a little past her knees in HTTyD in RTTE she cuts it to her waist.

73\. The pieces of hair Asher uses for braids in Iyn's hair were blasted off by Toothless in 'A Grim Retreat'.

74\. Haedryin had no planned nickname. I was writing the first chapter and then suddenly, Iyn was there. Pronounced Ian, not Lin. :)

75\. After HTTYD 2 every one referred to Haedryin as ' Your majesty'. She was the first female ruler in two hundred plus years.

76\. Around Dragon's Edge is a frozen fjord. After Dagur's first attack, Haedryin added it.

77\. Stoick and Haedryin never had a full discussion about her powers they danced around the topic dozens of times but neither brought it up.

78\. Valka didn't know Haedryin's problem with heat until she passed out from heat exhaustion one day more than six months after Valka's return.

79\. Every rider has a snowflake Haedryin can track them with. Asher broke his in Night Of The Hunters Part 1.

80\. Toothless and the Ice block Skrill grew up together in the Nest. One day the Skrill left and never came back, Toothless was furious.

81\. Haedryin's horn is blue because Valka wanted Haedryin to know she knew about her powers if Valka didn't make it.

82\. Snotlout has done Haedryin's hair dozens of times. Its one of the few times they are like close friends rather than murderous enemies.

83\. Drago heard of Haedryin's powers but like Viggo doubted their existence.

84\. Asher collects glass jars.

85\. Haedryin's favorite color is red. Asher's is deep blue, the twins is dark green (though they argue about who likes it more) Snotlout's is yellow and Fishlegs is orange.

86\. Toothless was originally a female Night Fury named Eventide. For those who have read my story I Am Not Normal, that's where Eventide's name came from.

87\. Haedryin was taller than Asher in HtTYD.

88\. Haedryin had a cat whose name was, Square.

89\. When Asher was younger he wanted a deer. His family had caught a wounded deer and were going to nurse it then release it back into the wild, Asher took the deer into his room as a indoor pet. It lasted about two hours. (He was seven)

90\. Haedryin's blizzards always, always start with a flashing of lighting echoing thunder then snow.

91\. When Haedryin punched Viggo's nose she permanently dislocated it.

92\. Rika had multiple female names. Savage was supposed to be female but it complety skipped my mind when I was writing Alvin and the Outcasts.

93\. Haedryin never made Inferno. She found her staff in DOB 'Smoke gets in your eyes.' Lighten was born in Maces and Talons part two where she uses the staff as a lighting rod.

94\. Haedryin's peg leg is constantly frosted.

95\. Asher's hair goes a little past his shoulders with no layers. It took me a while to figure that out but hey, it suits him.

96\. Asher knows how to use Haedryin's staff and is one of the few beyond Stoick that Haedryin taught how to use the updated tailfin.

97\. The Snow Queen was originally not genderbend. The first thing I wrote was the first five minutes of How to start a dragon academy. Later, after drawing several sketch's Erywin Haddock was born who later became Haedryin.

98\. The only person Asher will drop his brave face and admit he's scared to is Haedryin.

99\. Haedryin often strings ribbons and pieces of fabric through her hair.

100\. Every Fanfic in this AU has had at least two covers. The first movie has had five.

101\. The total amount of pages rests at roughly 2,230 pages. :)

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last one-shot.**

 **Explanation: For reasons that are my own and writing fanfiction has lost its appeal and the joy. When the new season of RTTE comes out, I wont write it, TSQ: RTTE part 2 will stay incomplete. Thank you for your reviews, support and interest in reading this. You guys are amazing!  
**


	18. The Pearls Of Dinja

**A/N: Wow, its been a month+ since I posted anything in here. Sorry about that. Guys! Race to the Edge season 4 in 22 days! ;) Anyway, happy January.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Haedryin!**

* * *

The Pearls Of Dinja

(Asher POV)

My eyes feel rubbed raw but my heart is pulsing in between each breath I take.

Biting my lip and inwardly cursing slightly I move forward towards the Haddock household door. Come on, I am brave, I am brave, I am brave, I am brave. This is the only time I can really do it anyway, Haedryin and Toothless will be gone for a few hours.

I release a long shaky breath before pushing open the door to the house. Stoick sits next to the fire, scraping at the duck in his hands. As the door creaks, he looks up at me. My heart plummets slightly but I force myself to move forward.

"Can I help you Asher?" Stoick asks.

I force my breathing to return to normal and meet eyes with my chief nodding slightly, "Y-yes sir." I stutter. _Stutter_? Seriously! Asher relax.

Stoick meets my eyes and nods his head silently telling me to go on. I open my mouth as he lets out a groan, "Oh, please tell me that the twins' didn't blow something up again."

I let out a shaky laugh, "No, not this time. I actually had a question for you." I manage to weasel from my throat. Stoick nods.

"Ah, well, let's hear it."

My breath catches impossibly small but I steady myself, "..I was wondering if I could date Haedryin…"

Stoick drops the duck and dagger and I flinch looking down at the floor clenching my fists. I told you it wouldn't work, I told you he'd say no, I told you-Stoick's booming laughter cuts me off and I look up, startled.

Stoick laughs a few more times before looking down at me again. All traces of laughter leave his face as he stands and walks towards me slowly. I back up good consciously and Stoick leans over me his entire figure suddenly seeming the seven feet is is. "Aye," he says and pokes at my shoulder. "She's my princess, be aware I'm the royal guard." he says his gaze unwavering.

I let out a breath of relief nodding. "Yes sir."

Stoick laughs again and claps a hand on my shoulder, "I imagine you want to keep this between the two of us." He says and I nod. "Good, now, go train your dragon or something teenagry."

I snicker slightly at that, "Thank you sir," I say and without looking back at him slip outside. I release a heavy breath of relief and lean against the house wall staring at the night sky for several moments. Well, that went better than expected.

Now I just have to wait for Haedryin to get back. I can breathe again. Now, if later in life, Haedryin does decide that she loves me it'll all be okay. I'll wait until then, I would rather she decides then feel like I'm forcing it on her.

My fists clench around the pearls of Dinja, her ears aren't pierced but I'm sure she'll find some sort of way to work with them.

After what I'm sure is a few hours I hear the swift wing beats of Toothless. After a few seconds, Toothless's silhouetted lands outside the house. Haedryin slides off his back her ponytail falling apart. She sighs and rubs under her eyes moving forward.

"I swear," she grumbles to Toothless as they walk, "if I have to her Julia yelp, or scream again I am going to lose it."Toothless nods.

Haedriyn steps up the porch and reaches to push the door open, acting on impulse I reach forward and grab her shoulder. She yelps and whirls around lightning crackling between her fingertips as Toothless builds up a plasma blast. "Wait!" I shout and Haedryin's eyebrows meet before her lighting dies and Toothless swallows his blast a puff of smoke leaking through his nose.

"Asher what are you doing up, it's the middle of the night!" Haedryin whispers pointing up at the stars.

I nod quickly before grabbing her left hand and pulling her fingers open. She jerks back slightly and I ignore the sting as my fingers make contact with her freezing skin, "What are you-" She starts before I drop the two earrings in her hand.

Her jaw falls slightly agape slightly and I can see her brain making dotted lines within a few seconds. She looks up at me her green blue flecked eyes widening before she grabs the front of my shirt and drags me towards her kissing me on the cheek.

My spine goes rigid in shock and she pulls away a faint pink tinge spreading across her cheeks. I stare at her in a dazed expression for several moments. "Thanks," Haedryin whispers and I just nod slightly. Haedriyn stares at me for a few more seconds before with a half smirk she turned to Toothless, "I think I broke him."

At those words, I snap back into focus.

I rub the back of my neck,"Yeah, I wanted to give them to you the day I bought them from Julia a week ago but…" Asher trails off and Iyn gives a small innocent smile. Toothless nudges her back shoving her towards me and I look back at him with a friendly glare, "I guess I just want to say your amazing and couldn't find another way to do it." I admit and lower my arms. Haedryin's fingers tighten around the earrings before she lifts her arm up and punches me lightly on the arm.

"You're not too bad yourself." She says with a playful smile before walking towards the door and slips inside Toothless following after her with a twinkle in her eye.

As the door closes, I stumble forward.

That went better than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta da! :D yay! I'll try and post something else tomorrow or soonly. ;)**


	19. The Ground Is Lava

**A/N: Hello! :D Another one-shot. I actually really hate it when Hiccup and Astrid are parents so I'm surprises this one was actually written. :) Anyway, sorry for any misspells/grammar issues I missed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

The Ground Is Lava

"Mommy!"

"Mom!"

" _WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING!?"_

I look up from the bread I'm making in surprise as the three five year old burst into the room. They scramble up away from the ground as quickly as possible staring at me with wide eyes.

I look down af the bread then up at them again. "Welding." I answer dryly.

"Mommy!" Aldia groans.

I gently tap her nose covering it in a layer of flour, "What is it sweetheart?"

"You're going to melt!" Stoick cries in distress. I look down at myself and then pat around my torso.

"Hmm, I don't look near melting." I say with a small smile.

"You have to get off the ground, Mommy." Vey insists. I smirk slightly before pulling a cloth over the bowl and let my hands go limp.

As if on cue, Alida, Stoick and Vey imminently, (hopping I note) run towards me and grab my hands with their small ones dragging me towards the front room.

"We can hide better here." Stoick insists.

"That's good." I agree laughing slightly. I love them so much, they're silly sometimes and make me want to pull out my hair but I love them.

"Hurry!" Aldia insists pulling harder.

I stumble along behind them before Aldia, Stoick and Vey leap onto the table and drag me on with them. I huff slightly in amusement before meeting their wide, innocent eyes. "Alright, what are we running from?"

(Asher POV)

I trudge up the hill towards our house trying not to let my frustration boil over. Things hadn't gone over well in the Berk guard, Haedryin put me in charge a few years back; its like trying to wrestle a yak into a knot.

Stormfly squawks behind me trotting up towards my back and I lift up a hand to meet her snout gently.

My blood runs cold when I hear a scream, followed by three others. My head snaps towards the house and I barrel forward with purpose ripping my axe off my back.

Who dares attack my family? They're getting my fangs.

I throw the door open with a war cry and dive into the house.

"DADDY NO!" Aldia screams. I pause and look up, where's the threat, where is my daughter where-wait what?

Haedryin and the triplets sit perfectly fine on top of the table looking at me horrified. Above them, Toothless is on the rafters and looks at me through his feet.

I lower my axe in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Vey looks back and Haedryin and she gives a small nod. The blonde leaps off the table and rushes towards me dragging me towards the piece of furniture.

Haedryin grabs her torse and lifts her onto thr table then grabs my hand pulling me on beside her. Who ever created this table deserves a medal. It can hold three children and two adults. Ten out of ten.

Once I'm on the table the triplets proceed to talk again. "Hurry we gotta figure out how to get to the stairs without being burned." Stoick says.

I raise and eyebrow and look and my wife, 'burned' I mouth. Her beautiful eyes twinkle with mischief as she gives me a small kiss on the cheek, but doesn't answer.

"I have an idea." Haedryin says and all three look back at her attention focused solely on her. With a wave of her hands Haedryin spreads a path of ice from the table top to the stair way.

"Perfect!" Vey exclaims and slides down the ice. Her siblings quickly follow and disappear up the stairs talking rapidly.

Haedryin laughs slightly and jumps down from the table. Toothless follows and she holds out a hand to me. "Can I have an explanation, Mi'lady?" I ask as I take it. She pulls me off the table the twinkle in her eye never dimming.

She gives a wry grin and tilts her head as if confused. "Isn't it obvious?" She asks and gently pulls me onto the ice path making sure both of us are on it. "The ground is lava."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still working on the requests, I have about three more left but still feel free to suggest.**

 **Reviews are appreciated but if reviewing isn't your thing that's totally cool. ;)**


	20. Ailing Part l

**A/N: Hello! :) Yep, I should be working on the episodes...and Wash Away My Color but I wanted a break. Speaking of which, I need to go on a hiatus soon to keep my sanity in check. ;) Anyway, I'm going start those soonly. By the way for those of you who have seen season 3 any suggests or plot modifications you want? I love doing those. XD -Goodness, I'm ridiculously talkative today. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Sorry for any grammar /spelling errors.**

 **Set: RTTE S3**

 **Summary: Haedryin is severely injured and Asher is struggling to take care of the Haddock. As he waits for a rescue from Berk, and begs a nearby island for help, Haedryin's condition only seems to be getting worse rather than better.  
**

* * *

Ailing Part l

"No, I'm pretty sure it's left."

"Tuff-"

"I just have a feeling. Remember the Edge and no one believed me, well guess what was there?-dragons."

"Tuff."

"You have to trust me H. I just feel we should go left. If you don't come with us, me and Ruff will head that way."

" _Tuffnut_."

"No seriously trust him he's insticital map is unmatched."

"Well my _real_ map disagrees with his instinctual."

"So? Tuffnut knows what he's doing."

I let out a long sigh staring at Ruffnut inwardly reminding myself that I love the girl like a sister and don't feel the need to grab her throat and give it a good throttle. I feel terrible, my head is pulsing and a phantom pain is ringing through my missing limb and it's who knows how long before I can't keep it to myself.

We were taking a patrol and a storm built up, I'm not entirely sure whose brilliant idea it was to declare we go left but now, me Asher and the twins are lost with only a basic idea on where we are.

The twins are insistent that we turn left and head in that direction for a long time but I can't see that going very far. According to my map of the Archipelago we should head east, or the opposite direction that both Thorsten's are insistent on.

Asher has remained neutral for the most part but I can tell he's heavily irritated with me but I'm not entirely sure why. I have a few theories but it's not like anything screams 'this is the one'. I'm pretty sure he's ready to strangle me, drop me from the sky, let me fall for a long time before diving after me then throttle me slightly. Asher's fury is not to be unmatched, tamed or compared to anything beyond a roaring fire-the _sun._

"Iyn, I think we should trust the twins." Asher says and I look up from the map my jaw falling slack slightly.

"You're kidding right?" I demand and me and Toothless share a look. The Night Fury and I turn our gazes towards the Hofferson, rain is pouring down on us water rushing across our skin and hair soaking us. Its freezing. "But t-this says that we should head east." I say lifting up the map slightly.

"Well, your map hasn't gotten us very far, has it?" Asher snaps from underneath his heavy hood and everything clicks at that moment. Ah, the map. He's frustrated that the map, and I haven't been leading us in the right direction. Even now as their leader, it should be my job to look after all of them and I've done a terrible job.

Thunder ripples overhead and we all look up.

With a frustrated groan I fold the map back into the book and give a soft irritated look towards the sky. My head is pulsing to much to even attempt at stopping the storm with magic. I grit my teeth and fold my arms across my chest."Fine."

"Yes! Back in business baby!" Tuffnut yells and the Zippleback dives past me the two cackling madly. I shake my head softly and Stormfly and Asher dive past both of us, the Hofferson not even giving a glance back to see if we're following.

Toothless looks up at me, "Yeah, really not my first choice either, bud." I admit before giving the Night Fury a soft pat on the neck and he draws back his wings before blasting forward through the storm the wind and rain bouncing off of his wings and smacking me in the face. I wipe water from my eyes before my eye lashes can freeze shut. Its happened before and I am not in the mood to deal with that again.

Maybe pay attention to where we were going too, but I haven't felt a hundred percent all day and now, it's worse. I get a strong vibe that it's going to be a while before we get home, I just hope Fishlegs, Snotlout and Heeth have been able to keep things in check. Sometimes it feels as if they're worse than the twins when they have something to argue about. I mean, Heeth can usually keep them from strangling each other and Fishlegs and Snotlout have matured but their still more than happy to leap on each other.

Thunder ripples overhead drawing me from my thoughts and Toothless tenses looking back at me. I give a reassuring tight smile and rest my hand on his neck.

Lightning.

Metal.

A person who controls lighting and has a annoying problem of attracting it.

One human and dragon lightning rod.

I don't think that this fact has crossed anyone else's mind but Toothless and I have been struck by lightning more than once. When Mildew had plans on getting rid of Toothless and the Skrill incidents.

"Just watch your tail and I'll watch my foot." I murmur quietly to him leaning towards his neck to make sure he, and only he, receives the message. Asher and the twins are already irritated enough with me, mentioning the fact of the lighting probably won't help anything.

Probably? No, it wouldn't.

After an undocumented amount of time I look up as Toothless gives a small growl. Stormfly, Barf and Belch immediately grasp my divided attention. Through my blurring vision I can spot both dragons dropping incredibly in flight. We should land.

None of the other dragons besides Toothless are coping.

"Hey guys!?" I try but at that moment, thunder picks the most inconvenient time to rumble, not like it was being very suitable before but it rolls across the sky blocking out my voice. Annoyance flutters through me but I push it to the side.

"Guys!"

Asher looks back at me first, then the twins seeing his sudden shift follow the action. "I think we should find somewhere to land, none of the dragons besides Toothless are coping." I yell.

"Nah, they're fine!" Ruffnut shouts back at me. Toothless and I share an irritated look, had it been Toothless he would have let me know he's tired and we would have landed, no questions or delays, sometimes they can be so stubborn.

"Have you been watching Barf?" I return suddenly feeling snappy.

"Iyn, in case you haven't noticed, there isn't any islands around here." Asher says gesturing outwards with his hands. I did. I squint my eyes and look forward trying to locate some sort of sea stack, arch or an island to land on.

Echo location.

I want to throw up my hands and yell, "duh!" but restrain myself, "Toothless, do your thing, search." I request and Toothless nods before rearing his back slightly and letting out several sonic rings.

The purple waves travel past the twins and Asher and after a moment Toothless's ears perk, "Did you get something?" I ask and he nods. "Come on!" I command them before Toothless dives forward past the twins and Asher.

The two exhausted dragons let out equal soft groans before diving after us. About five minutes pass before I spot what Toothless's heard, there's several large sea stacks and arches then a small island center of them. Toothless glides across the sky for a moment and I jerk my head up as lighting cackles, barely missing my leg. Toothless leaps left and I'm nearly thrown from the saddle at the sudden movement. Thunder roars above us and I go rigid with shock, momentarily blinded from the close range.

"Oh, man, that was close." I groan quietly my ears ringing. I lift up a soaking hand and wipe my eyes trying to clear my fogging vision but its getting worse.

"Haedryin look out!" Asher's voice suddenly screams. My senses perk but I can't see anything, for what!? What's coming towards us, what is it!? Toothless jerks down, heading for a dive as something smacks me in the chest.

Pain racks through my rips, face shoulders and I feel myself jerk from the saddle. Everything aches but feels like nothing. I'm disconnected. My limbs are limp and I want to scream at the pain shooting through me but can't. My voice is dead, my head spins everything is screaming. Why does it hurt so bad!?

"HAEDRYIN!" The voice is blurry and sounds more like "Play drone!" than my name. Is it my name? I can't focus! My back smacks into water causing more pain to pile on top of the blinding, searing hot, and pulsing screams of my body.

Water.

I'm in water.

My lungs give a desperate shout.

Air.

I need air.

Why can't I get air!?

Water starts to seep in through my nose and mouth where air should be piling on top of the panic already building.

I can't breathe! I'm going to drown but I can't do anything about it!

A hand wraps around my wrist but I don't really feel it, it's more like a distant feeling. Something not my own. Maybe it's not. Don't be daft, it's your arm, Iyn. We break the surface of the water, but I feel it rather than see. My eyes are squeezed shut as I try to gasp in air but fail.

"She's not breathing!" A voice screams.

"Is she conscious?" Another demands.

"I'm not sure! Iyn! Haedryin! Come on, just breathe! Breathe!" The voice sounds panicked and I want to open my eyes and assure them I'm fine. Am I though? I don't think so. A hand smacks down on my back and air wrestles its way down my throat.

I gasp and throw my eyes open jerking forward taking gasping breaths. My lungs scream along with various parts of my upper body, I can't feel my feet but the main source rests solely on my ribcage.

Toothless.

Where is Toothless?

"Too..th.." I croak looking forward.

"Just breathe, Haedryin." A panicked male voice instructs. I look up and meet eyes with worrying blue ones. Asher. "We got him." He adds soothingly. Good. His fingers rustle through my bangs and I give a soft groan before my eyes slip shut and unconsciousness takes me.

(Asher POV)

There's a whole lot of times I've wanted to strangle Haedryin.

I take in a slow breath. We've been flying for a long time now in the rain and I'm freezing, moody and feeling something next to beyond irritable. Everything anyone says for the last hour or so has made me want to rip my axe off of Stormfly and toss it at their heads.

Haedryin and Toothless are about fifty feet in front of us, looping around the small island and sea stacks we found. Stormfly gives a groan of relief as she sees them and guilt rushes through me. I know she was tired but didn't realize how much, "Sorry, girl." I murmur and give the Deadly Nadder a soft pat on her neck.

She gives a small croon, letting me know it's alright.

Thunder ripples and look up at the sky turning my glare towards it, this really wouldn't be half as bad if it wasn't raining. My entire body is soaked from head to toe and it's going to take at least an hour maybe more to regain feeling in anything when we get back to Dragon's Edge. Amazing.

Lighting flashes abruptly and Stormfly rears as I flinch ducking my head. The source of stinging pain is gone just as quickly as it had appeared and I something moves quickly through the corner of my eye. I track it with my gaze immediately recognizing it to be a boulder, headed for Haedryin and Toothless!

"Haedryin look out!" I scream in warning. Toothless gives a cry of surprise and jerks down for a dive but not quick enough, the boulder smacks into Haedryin's chest and she gives an ear splitting scream she's jerked off of Toothless heading for the waves below. "HAEDRYIN!" I scream hardly recognizing my voice.

That could have killed her.

She could die and the last thing we did was _argue._

This can't be happening! Haedryin's back smacks into the water before she plunges into the depths below. Toothless, without his counterpart echoes Iyn's descent. I watch frozen for a moment before I urge Stormfly forward, "Ruff Tuff grab Toothless!" I shout.

I don't look back at them to make sure they followed the command before I suck in a deep breath of air and urge Stormfly to dive. She does so and plunges into the icy water below. The precious air I have gathered almost escapes me at the temperature but I force myself to keep my lips pursed together tightly.

Iyn. Where is Haedryin?

The inky blackness makes it hard to spot but Stormfly dives down deeper, she can track things from miles away, I trust the Deadly Nadder with my life. She'll find her.

A glint of silver catches my attention and after a moment I spot Haedryin, I point towards her and Stormfly gives a soft nod before diving towards the sinking young adult. I grab her wrist as soon as we're close enough and pull her onto the saddle before Stormfly turns around and shoves her way through the water towards the surface.

We break it and I take in gasps of air my hood falling away from my face. Haedryin however, doesn't follow my suit. I turn my attention towards her my eyes widening, there's a deep gash across her forehead but everything else seems to be internal. She isn't breathing.

Haedryin isn't breathing.

No, no, no, no, no!

"She's not breathing!" I scream towards the twins as they break through the water, Toothless clutched in the Zippleback's claws.

"Is she conscious?" Tuffnut demands, for once sounding completely and utterly serious.

"I'm not sure! Iyn! Haedryin! Come on, just breathe! Breathe!" I scream, I can't stop the panic that swirls through my voice but I see her eyelids flutter. I re-position my grip on her before smacking her across the back. Haedryin's eyes snap open and she jerks forward gasping for air.

Her usually bright green eyes are dimmed, unfocused and pain filled.

"Too..th.." She croaks looking forward.

"Just breathe Haedryin." I instruct forcing my nerves to calm. She's still alive. She has to be better. Her eyes meet mine and I bite my lip slightly before glancing at Toothless. "We got her." I add. I move my hand forward and peel her soaking bands from her forehead. She groans quietly before her eyes slip shut and she goes limp again.

"Where did that come from!?" I demand, the boulder, where was it from? I twist around and look towards the island, we're about fifty feet off from it. "Pull back!" I command and Stormfly starts to dive forward. I keep a grip firmly on Haedryin the other on the saddle handle as we dive for an arch.

Stormfly lands with a ka-thump and I slide from off of her back keeping Haedryin in my arms bridal style. Barf and Belch set Toothless down before landing themselves. The Night Fury raises over to me and gives a pitiful groan.

I turn towards Ruffnut helplessly, tears starting to pool in my eyes. The Thorsten straightens her helmet and with no words said gestures for me to set Haedryin down. After a moment, I lean down slowly and rest the Haddock down. She makes no indication she's awake, felt it or even still alive.

Ruffnut returns moments later, strips of fabric in her arms, she was trained a few years back by Gothi for most healing properties, Tuffnut over the years has learned about broken bones and though the two would deny it, if they wanted they could take up Gothi's job. Ruffnut after a few moments of fumbling and a soft curse, she manages to unwind the bandages and turns her attention to Haedryin. I follow and suck in a breath my hands twitching. The upper part of her deep blue shirt, is soaked thoroughly with water like the rest of us but it's starting to turn crimson. Ruffnut's lips purse before she stretches out the bandage.

Toothless groans and plops down next to Haedryin's head the sudden wind causing me to shiver. It is cold. Very cold. When we're flying, it's pretty easy to ignore but this is...frigid.

Ruffnut looks up at me, "I need you to lift her torso we'll I wrap this. Until we can get back to Berk we should wrap this over her clothing." She says and I nod moving my frozen limbs forward and plopping down in front of Haedryin's front taking her head and upper body into my arms. I force my arms to remain steady as Ruffnut works quickly.

Her hands blur and Tuffnut drops a makeshift bandage next to his twin. I look up at them, we're still lost. This hasn't changed anything. "You two need to head back to Berk when this is done." I command quietly. Ruffnut looks up at me, tying off a knot before moving her hands along Haedryin torso cringing.

"That got 'er good." She says and looks back at Tuffnut, "Maybe her shoulder too." She adds after a moment. Tuffnut nods and kneels down next to his sister. Finally seeming to process my earlier order Ruffnut looks up.

"Wait, you want us to!?" She demands. I nod.

"Who else!? I'm not leaving her, Stormfly is exhausted, Toothless can't fly without Hiccup and you two are the only one's who can lead others back here." I respond my words mixing together.

Tuffnut shoves at Haedryin's shoulder and I squeeze my eyes shut as Haedryin flinches a soft groan of pain escaping her lips. "That's all we can do. Ruff," Tuffnut says and turns looking at his sister, "He's right. Asher will kill us if we don't go."

"But we don't even have a map! Berk could be hours from here." Ruffnut counters.

Map. Haedryin's map!

I let Hiccup's head drop onto the ground, albeit gently before working my way through the satchel she wears around her upper leg. I pull out the book containing the map and shove it between the two Thorstens whose foreheads are now touching at their anger. "Take her map and go, now." I add the last word after a hesitation and they look down at the leather before returning their gazes to me.

After a pause, glance, then a soft nod Tuffnut turns.

"We'll be back in two or three days."

"If she does wake up, don't let her move to much." Ruffnut commands and I nod.

"I will." I promise. She nods and the two rush towards Barf and Belch swinging onto the dragon's necks. The Zippleback leaps into the air the two bickering siblings already arguing over who gets to read the map. My fists tighten.

I turn back towards Haedryin and let out a sorrowful sigh. Toothless echoes me and we both move towards her. Toothless sits down next to the Haddock and raises his wing blocking most of the wind. I take Haedryin and gently pull him towards Toothless leaning her against the Night Fury's side. I sit next to her and watch as Stormfly plops down next to Toothless. I turn my attention towards Haedryin. I take her hand into my own and give the cold lax limb a quick squeeze, "Just hang on Haedryin, for Berk, for Toothless, your dad." I plead quietly. I let out a long shaky breath, "For me."

* * *

 **A/N: Next part'll be up in a few days. I shall start episode 15 soonly. Like a few days soonly. :) If you wanna review they're welcome, if not thats totally cool. ;)**


End file.
